Le paradoxe
by Anaximandre
Summary: UA. Le cadre est grandiose, le parc magnifique, mais... j'en ai marre, je m'ennuie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Les personnages contenus dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété des créateurs/auteurs de la série Person Of Interest**

 **Toutes références à des films, séries, chansons, livres, publicités ou autres, sont aussi la propriété de leurs auteurs/créateurs respectifs.**

 **Lien image : (Sur Pixabay. com) /fr/vectors/cat-gueule-de-bois-chaton-assis-1144200/**

 **En revanche les fautes d'orthographes sont bien de moi…**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Le cadre est grandiose, le parc magnifique, mais... j'en ai marre, je m'ennuie.

Je suis dans cette école depuis plus d'un an et je n'en peux plus. Franchement, j'ai déjà relu le programme de l'année, et fini celui de l'année prochaine. En plus, je n'arrive pas à me faire des amis, même ceux du club d'échecs en ont assez de perdre contre moi et quand je leur parle de physique quantique, ils lèvent les yeux au ciel.

Pourtant, c'est bien la physique quantique, je veux dire le paradoxe du chat de Schrödinger, fallait y penser !

Des fois dans la cour, quand je mange mon déjeuner, seule, assise sur un banc, je les observe. Je pense alors à mon grand-père et je me dis qu'au temps de la guerre froide, tous les élèves de cette école seraient morts en moins d'une semaine.

Certains professeurs auraient peut-être survécu plus longtemps, comme M. Newman qui enseigne l'Histoire. Il est sympa, il aime bien la Russie et il m'écoute avec sérieux quand je parle de la Stasi et de la peur dans laquelle vivaient les gens en RDA ou même en URSS. Mais c'est aussi parce qu'il a fait une thèse sur cette époque, d'ailleurs il me corrige de temps en temps quand je me trompe, ou ajoute un ou deux détails à ce que je lui raconte.

Voilà, ma vie c'est parler de l'espionnage de la population d'Allemagne de l'Est et de la Russie pendant la guerre froide avec un quadragénaire bien plus passionnant que les gens de mon âge.

Super...

En fait, ce n'est pas vrai, je m'en fiche de ne pas avoir d'amis adolescents, ils sont tous débiles.

Les filles gloussent comme des dindons, et si je plisse les yeux en les regardant de côté quand elles ont leur crise, elles arrivent même à ressembler carrément à ces pauvres volatiles.

Pour elles, je suis bizarre et une paria. Forcément, puisque je ne suis pas inscrite sur des réseaux sociaux. Il y a aussi le fait que je ne m'intéresse pas au dernier flirt de Kevin Brown, le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, le garçon le plus populaire de l'école, à qui on devrait sérieusement faire don de plusieurs milliers de neurones.

Donc, les filles sont des bécasses, et les garçons... je préfère m'abstenir de commencer une étude comportementale sur eux.

Pour revenir aux filles, j'ai un autre « défaut », je ne m'habille pas comme elles, pas _fashion..._ autant dire que je suis rien.

Peut-être... mais moi je survivrais à n'importe quoi, et s'il fallait faire un effort je n'aurais pas peur de me casser un ongle.

J'ai bien rencontré quelqu'un qui a compté dans ma vie avant d'arriver ici. Je me suis souvent demandée si elle viendrait me rendre visite. Honnêtement, j'ai même guetté sa silhouette régulièrement, sans succès. Elle n'a jamais montré le bout de son nez, et le numéro qu'elle m'a donné n'est plus attribué.

Est-ce qu'au moins elle se souvient de moi ? A-t-elle gardé ma médaille ?

Parfois, je regarde de vieilles cassettes audio et je souris en me remémorant son air revêche, cette expression sur son visage qui nous dit clairement de lui foutre la paix.

Shaw, c'est son nom.

Elle, c'est une amie. On a juste passé une journée ensemble, une journée assez mouvementée, mais ça a suffi.

Et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit inscrite sur des réseaux sociaux...

En attendant, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'en ai marre, je m'ennuie, je ne supporte plus cette école.

Alors, j'ai décidé d'agir.

Tout a vraiment commencé à la rentrée, il y a environ deux mois. Devant le constat affligeant que cette année serait la même que l'année dernière, je me suis mise en tête de contacter celui qui m'avait « enfermée » ici : Harold Finch.

J'ai donc piraté la base de données de l'école – c'est incroyable comme les informaticiens sont mauvais ici –, franchement pour qu'une gamine d'à peine douze ans réussisse à passer leur par-feu, on se demande où ils ont fait leurs études.

Je ne suis pas très sympa, c'est vrai que c'est facile pour moi, parce que je suis surdouée, contrairement à eux...

Si mon grand-père était encore là, il me traiterait de vaniteuse, de condescendante sans la moindre once de compassion pour les autres, histoire que je revienne un peu sur Terre et arrête de me « la péter ».

Et il aurait raison.

Mon grand-père, il était comme ça, un génie, bien plus intelligent que moi, un homme extraordinaire qui voyait l'humanité en chacun de nous. Une particularité qui se perd et qu'il a passé son temps à vouloir m'enseigner. Une sagesse que je dénigre, entourée par ces gens qui ne m'apportent rien.

C'est aussi pour ça que je veux partir d'ici, je n'aime pas ce que je suis en train de devenir.

J'ai été déçue, le dossier sur Harold Finch indiquait tout un tas de faux renseignements, à commencer par son adresse ou le téléphone où on pouvait le joindre, entièrement inventés.

J'étais un peu désespérée, et puis trois jours après mon acte de vandalisme, j'ai reçu une lettre.

Voilà à peu près ce qu'elle disait :

 _« Chère Gen,_

 _Les recherches que tu entames sont dangereuses. Je te prie de patienter encore quelques temps et je te donne ma parole qu'avant Thanksgiving, je t'enverrai tout ce dont tu as besoin pour retrouver M. Finch._

 _En attendant, conduis-toi normalement, et fais profil bas._

 _Bien à toi._

 _R.»_

J'ai bien entendu pensé que c'était une blague et je n'ai rien écouté. Quelle erreur ! Dès le lendemain, la directrice a eu vent de mon petit exploit et je me suis retrouvée sans plus d'ordinateur, de téléphone ni plus d'accès à internet à la bibliothèque. En gros, les rares privilèges dont je bénéficiais dans ma prison de verre, me furent retirés jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

J'ai bien essayé de m'enfuir plus d'une fois, mais c'était comme si la police connaissait mes faits et gestes et j'ai été ramenée à chaque fois ici, la queue entre les jambes.

C'est lors de ma dernière escapade fin septembre, que je l'ai rencontrée, le fameux « R ».

Bien sûr, plus d'une fois je me suis interrogée sur l'absence d'Harold Finch au retour de mes fugues. D'après la directrice, il avait toujours une bonne excuse pour expliquer son comportement. Un homme d'affaires tel que lui est souvent en voyage à l'autre bout du monde...

Fin septembre, donc, je regagnais ma chambre après une ultime tentative de fuite quand je l'ai trouvée, assise sur mon lit, feuilletant tranquillement mon journal, croquant distraitement une pomme, passionnée par sa lecture.

Lorsqu'elle m'a entendue, elle s'est levée, a arpenté la petite pièce à grands pas et s'est mise à lire à voix haute en adoptant un ton de conférencier :

– « Kevin Brown n'a pour lui que sa beauté... L'étude comportementale qui suit aura pour but d'apporter plus d'éléments sur sa façon de séduire les filles... L'approche commence toujours de la même manière : par un sourire charmeur... Aspergé généreusement du dernier parfum à la mode, il repère sa proie dans les couloirs de l'école et fond sur elle tel un rapace affamé. La pauvre cruche ignore totalement qu'elle est déjà perdue. Elle tentera vainement, à plusieurs reprises, de lui résister, croyant retourner le jeu de séduction (conf. ma prochaine étude sur les bécasses), puis succombera à l'attitude du mâle sûr de lui... »

Elle a arrêté sa lecture, refermé le journal, l'a posé sur le lit et m'a souri.

– Dis donc, Gen, tu as un peu la dent dure pour tes semblables...

J'avais craqué, je n'avais plus d'ordinateur, il fallait bien que je m'occupe, alors l'observation de la parade amoureuse des adolescents était revenue me narguer. J'avais besoin de consigner tout ça quelque part et un carnet était une bonne idée. Une sorte de journal.

Un journal où mes annotations étaient codées et impossibles à déchiffrer. Mais, elle, elle avait réussi...

Elle a souri un peu plus devant mon mutisme suspicieux et a continué :

– Je suis comme toi, ou du moins, je l'étais... Tu es encore bien trop jeune, mais je peux te dire une chose... Si tu avais eu le même âge que ce... Kevin Brown, tu aurais poussé l'étude jusqu'à toi-même le séduire...

Mon air plus que choqué l'a fait rire, puis après quelques instants, elle a repris d'un ton sérieux :

– Gen, il faut que tu arrêtes d'essayer de t'échapper de cette école. Je t'ai promis de te donner des informations pour retrouver Harold Finch, fin octobre, mais là, tu ne m'aides pas !

J'ai gobé les mouches pendant plusieurs secondes, la suivant des yeux. Mon « invitée » regardait le parc à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre et attendait patiente, que je reprenne mes esprits.

– Vous êtes « R », ai-je soufflé.

Elle s'est retournée, a penché la tête sur le côté et a à nouveau souri, en revenant vers moi, une main tendue dans ma direction.

– C'est exact, mais tu peux m'appeler Root...

J'ai regardé sa main sans la serrer, demandant à la place :

– Pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider, vous connaissez Harold Finch ?

– Pourquoi je t'aide ? Je ne sais pas... On me l'a demandé, et oui, Harry et moi sommes de vieux amis...

– Pourquoi n'est-il pas là à votre place ou même Shaw ?

Elle a paru surprise par le fait que je connaisse Shaw puis a semblé perdu dans ses pensées avant de reprendre :

– Il faut que j'y aille, Gen. Je t'ai donné ma parole que je t'enverrai des informations sur la façon de rencontrer Harold dans un mois. Sois un peu patiente, d'accord ?

Je n'ai pas acquiescé et encore une fois, elle n'a pas eu l'air de s'en formaliser. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, je l'ai appelée une dernière fois.

– Root ?

Elle s'est retournée :

– Oui ?

– Comment savoir si je peux vous faire confiance ?

Elle m'a encore une fois souri, c'est incroyable le nombre de sourires différents que possède cette femme. Celui-là était mystérieux et un peu joueur, puis elle a simplement répondu en pointant du menton mon journal sur le lit :

– Parce que j'ai craqué ton code, et que ta curiosité envers moi, passera outre ta méfiance...

Et après ça, elle a disparu.

Elle a eu raison. Je me suis tenue à carreaux et me triture le cerveau depuis un mois pour savoir comment elle a pu faire le lien entre mon passé et mon journal, comment elle a deviné ce que cachait chaque chiffre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a tenu parole. Le week-end de Thanksgiving vient de commencer et j'ai reçu une lettre me disant qu'elle viendrait me chercher ce matin à huit heures.

La directrice de l'école a, apparemment, elle aussi, reçu un mail d'Harold Finch stipulant qu'il voulait que je passe la semaine en sa compagnie et qu'il enverrait sa sœur me chercher, une certaine Samantha.

J'ai fait mes bagages et j'attends à l'entrée du bâtiment sagement depuis dix minutes, en jouant vaguement avec le chat du gardien. Rayé et légèrement roux, il a tout du chat de gouttière basique, il s'énerve facilement – comme son maître – et a le coup de patte facile.

La Mercedes noire finit par arriver et en sort Root portant la même veste en cuir que lors de notre première rencontre.

Toujours souriante, comme si elle était ravie de me voir, elle vient vers moi et attrape ma valise et mon sac.

– Comment vas-tu, Gen ?

Elle aperçoit le chat, curieux, qui la regarde et me demande s'il vient avec nous.

– Non, Erwin Schrödinger préfère rester ici, et puis il n'est pas à moi, je précise d'un ton désinvolte.

– Erwin Schrödinger ? Répète-t-elle.

– Oui.

Je me demande si elle va faire un commentaire sur ce nom peu commun mais elle se contente de sourire, d'ouvrir le coffre de la voiture, et d'y déposer mes affaires.

– Alors, comme ça, vous êtes la sœur de M. Finch ? Vous ne lui ressemblez pas beaucoup, dis-je, histoire de meubler le silence qui menace de s'attarder après qu'elle ait fermé le coffre.

Je l'entends doucement rire à ma remarque. Tout en se dirigeant vers la portière, m'invitant à prendre place côté passager, elle me précise qu'Harold est fils unique et qu'elle aussi.

Je me fige debout devant la portière à moitié ouverte. Root, déjà assise derrière le volant, voyant que je ne monte pas, se penche dans ma direction et lève la tête pour rencontrer mon regard.

– Gen, tu n'es pas obligée de venir, tu peux toujours retourner à l'école si tu le désires...

Elle attend gentiment pendant que je me mordille la lèvre. Je ne connais pas cette femme, qui me dit qu'elle est vraiment amie avec M. Finch ? Je tourne la tête vers la bâtisse, soupire, hausse pour la deuxième fois les épaules en moins de dix minutes en me disant _advienne que pourra_ et je monte dans le véhicule.

Je regarde à travers la vitre s'éloigner mon école puis finis par me retourner vers Root.

– Où va-t-on ?

– Manhattan.

– On prend l'avion ?

– Non.

– Mais c'est vachement plus long !

Elle esquisse un sourire et explique :

– En effet, le voyage va durer pas loin de cinq heures. Mais les ordres sont d'utiliser la voiture...

Elle quitte un instant des yeux la route et me demande :

– Tu n'aurais pas le permis par hasard ? Ce serait sympa qu'on se relaye.

Je la regarde sans savoir si elle se fiche de moi et précise :

– J'ai douze ans...

– J'avais à peu près ton âge lorsque j'ai tué un homme pour la première fois, alors savoir conduire une voiture à douze ans ne me paraît être pas exceptionnel.

– …

– Je prends ça pour un _non_...

Le silence s'installe entre nous puis au bout d'un petit moment, je commence mon subtil interrogatoire :

– Vous obéissez aux ordres de qui ?

– La Machine.

– …

Nous voilà sur l'autoroute et je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir si ma « nouvelle amie » est du genre à plaisanter ou juste complètement folle.

Je décide d'adopter un autre angle de tir :

– Comment avez-vous craqué mon code ?

Elle sourit et se penche vers moi, donnant l'impression qu'elle me chuchote un secret immense :

– Parce que j'aurais fait comme toi...

– Vous parlez russe ?

– Je parle beaucoup de langues...

Je me tais en fixant l'automobile devant nous dont elle se rapproche. Tout en actionnant le clignotant pour la doubler, elle précise :

– Remplacer chaque lettre de tes mots par le numéro de leur place dans l'alphabet cyrillique est assez ingénieux. C'est un exercice de mémoire plutôt marrant. En ce qui me concerne, j'aurais sans doute encore plus brouillé les pistes en ajoutant un élément à chaque chiffre... mmm... comme le nombre d'or avec trois décimales... qui correspondrait à... ?

Je réponds automatiquement :

– 1,618.

Elle hoche la tête et semble réfléchir puis se reprend :

– En fait, j'aurais même additionné le nombre d'or et ses trois premières décimales en fonction du numéro. Par exemple, si j'avais eu un trois, comme pour la lettre « C » dans notre alphabet, le résultat aurait donné trois plus trois fois le nombre d'or... voyons-voir... Elle exécute l'opération mentalement et déclare : 7,854. Crois-moi, là, celui qui aurait voulu craquer ton code, y aurait réfléchi à deux fois...

Elle me fait un clin d'œil en continuant :

– Ou alors, tu aurais pu multiplier au lieu d'additionner...

Je la regarde, la bouche ouverte, puis demande :

– Qui êtes-vous ?

– Je te l'ai dit, je m'appelle Root.

– Êtes-vous une espionne ?

Elle se met à rire et je boude devant sa moquerie.

– Non, à la base j'étais une tueuse à gages, puis la Machine m'a recrutée, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire rêveur. Elle soupire en concluant : depuis je ne tue plus les gens.

Devant sa peine évidente, j'hésite franchement à lui demander si cela lui manque mais m'arrête juste à temps. Elle est forte. Je veux dire, avec Shaw, quand je l'interrogeais c'était du tac-au-tac, genre un « ni oui ni non » durant lequel je la piégeais systématiquement. Root, elle, joue avec dextérité et paraît même y insérer ses propres règles. Ça va être coton...

– C'est qui la Machine ?

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite, comme si elle attendait une acceptation quelconque avant de me donner ce renseignement. Elle paraît étonnée, se met même à parler avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas là et mes doutes concernant sa santé mentale augmente d'un cran :

– Tu es sérieuse ? C'est encore une adolescente... Non, bien sûr que non, je ne remets pas en doute tes instructions, seulement tu n'es pas du genre à vouloir qu'on parle de toi au premier venu.

– Je suis pas le premier venu !

Root m'ignore complètement et opine simplement à ce que j'appellerais une voix dans sa tête puis m'avertit en plantant son regard dans le mien :

– Gen, ce que je m'apprête à te révéler est un secret que tu ne devras répéter à personne, sinon je serai dans l'obligation de te tuer.

De n'importe qui d'autre – sauf Shaw – j'aurais ri de cette menace, mais je sens qu'elle est très sérieuse. Je déglutis et hoche la tête en signe de compréhension.

Elle inspire profondément en regardant de nouveau la route et commence :

– Tout a débuté quand je n'ai pas pu finir un de mes contrats, que j'ai été contrecarrée par quelque chose qui connaissait tous mes coups d'avance...

Je ne vois pas les heures de voyage suivantes passer. Je suis fascinée par ce qu'elle me raconte.

Une histoire de dingue.

Je la bombarde de questions et j'en apprends plus sur elle. Comment elle a rencontré Shaw par exemple. Elle sourit avec nostalgie à ce souvenir et m'avoue, que depuis, elle ne regarde plus les fers à repasser de la même façon.

Je garde pour moi son changement d'attitude quand elle parle d'elle. Shaw lui tient à cœur, c'est évident, et je note mentalement qu'il faudra que je fasse attention à son comportement avec elle si nous la voyons.

Nous finissons par faire une halte à environ une centaine de kilomètres de Manhattan. Elle me confesse qu'en temps normal, elle aurait fait la route d'une traite, mais qu'elle a peu dormi la nuit précédente et qu'elle a sérieusement besoin d'un café. Ça tombe bien, je dois aller aux toilettes.

La station d'autoroute est certainement très banale, mais c'est la première que je vois.

Après être allée au petit coin, j'observe les gens autour de moi, ceux qui hésitent à acheter le dernier magazine à scandale, puis « osent » finalement et qui passeront le reste de la journée à commenter les potins qu'ils auront lus. Je regarde les crises de nerfs des enfants fatigués qui hurlent de colère et leurs parents, déboussolés, qui les laissent faire, épuisés de vivre régulièrement le même scénario, ne se rendant même pas compte que cette attitude énerve encore plus leur progéniture, qui redouble d'efforts pour attirer leur attention.

Root, un gobelet de café à la main, se rapproche de moi et me glisse à l'oreille que dans le fond, elle méprise tous ces gens.

Étonnée, je me tourne vers elle et lui demande :

– Et moi ? Tu me méprises ?

Elle penche la tête sur le côté, un tic que je commence à aimer chez elle, et répond d'un air sincère :

– Je ne sais pas encore... Mais la Machine t'apprécie, tu as donc toute mon attention... Tu veux un café ?

Je la regarde d'un air blasé en soufflant :

– J'ai douze ans !

Elle fronce les sourcils et réplique :

– Je sais, tu me l'as dit au début du voyage... Mais n'aurais-tu pas été vexée si je ne te l'avais pas proposé ?

J'en reste estomaquée, parce que je comprends qu'elle a raison. J'aurais fait une remarque sur son manque de courtoisie si elle n'avait rien dit.

Elle sourit, encore, toute fière d'elle, et reprend :

– Tu préfères peut-être un chocolat chaud ?

Je hoche la tête parce qu'elle me désarçonne. C'est la première adulte que je n'arrive pas vraiment à cerner et cela est... génial.

Je bois mon chocolat pendant qu'elle est perdue dans ses pensées et nous reprenons la route.

Nous arrivons à Manhattan une heure plus tard. Root fait une halte dans un restaurant asiatique et dépose les sacs en plastique contenant notre déjeuner sur les sièges arrière. Mon ventre gargouille rien qu'à l'odeur exotique qui embaume l'habitacle.

Elle gare la voiture dans Chinatown et nous marchons sur quelques mètres, puis je la suis dans un souterrain en essayant de retenir des points de repère au cas où je reviendrais seule et nous nous arrêtons devant une machine à sucreries. Je la vois taper le code et ne me peux m'empêcher de remarquer à voix haute :

– 3-1-4-1. Le nombre Pi ? C'est une bonne idée...

Elle prend un air amusé, en annonçant :

– Une idée d'Harold, tu vas voir, il est dans nôtre genre, mais en moins cool...

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, la machine se déplace, nous dévoilant une porte qu'elle ouvre et je descends derrière elle une volée de marches pendant qu'elle crie :

– Sameen, Harry, John ! J'ai apporté à manger et nous avons de la compagnie !

Je regarde autour de moi, me demande pourquoi nous sommes dans une station de métro et observe les trois personnes qui arrivent.

Celui qui s'appelle John reste de marbre en tenant par le collier un chien qui n'a pas l'air commode et commence à grogner dans ma direction, Shaw plisse les yeux en me reconnaissant et Harold cligne des paupières d'un air ahuri.

J'en déduis que je n'étais visiblement pas attendue...

.

.

N/A : Notes importantes :

J'ai ajouté trois ans à Gen.

Il s'agit d'une petite histoire avec dix chapitres courts.

Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement MF79, sans qui ce récit n'aurait sans doute pas vu le jour.

Pour ceux qui se demanderaient ce qu'est le paradoxe de Schrödinger, une explication aura lieu un peu plus tard dans les notes de fin de chapitre de l'histoire, si vous ne pouvez pas attendre le chapitre 9, je vous propose... de chercher sur internet ;)

Enfin, le sujet de cette histoire donnera une bonne raison à Melicerte de me traiter à nouveau de Geek ou Nerd... à toi de voir :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Pour une arrivée ratée... ce fut réussi.

Au moins la nourriture est bonne, en revanche, le silence glacial qui règne autour de la table gâche un peu le repas.

Le comité d'accueil s'est montré méfiant et peu affable à mon égard. Shaw n'a pas vraiment ouvert la bouche. J'ai bien essayé de me précipiter vers elle mais Root m'a arrêtée, me chuchotant qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'elle ait mangé au préalable, pour manifester tout effusion d'enthousiasme ou d'affection à son égard.

Point important donc, Shaw est plus « compréhensive » quand elle a le ventre plein.

C'est drôle je ne l'avais jamais vue manger auparavant. On peut dire qu'elle met du cœur à l'ouvrage. Là où Harold « déguste » ses raviolis à la vapeur du bout des dents, en roulant des yeux comme les pigeons dans ma direction, Shaw bâfre littéralement son porc au caramel. John est plus discret, il mâche tranquillement son poulet au curry comme si cette ambiance ne l'atteignait pas, et Root... babille des inepties sur sa dernière « mission » en picorant de temps en temps dans la garniture de sa salade.

Je crois que Shaw lui a fait une remarque sur son choix de nourriture tout à l'heure, quelque chose comme : « Toujours à bouffer de l'herbe », mais je ne suis pas sûre parce que Root n'a pas répondu et l'a regardée à la place comme la septième merveille du monde, la faisant bougonner une réponse dans sa barbe et s'intéresser encore plus à son propre repas.

Root ressent vraiment quelque chose pour Shaw, intéressant...

Harold interrompt sa mastication et reprend Root sur un détail de son récit :

– En êtes-vous certaine, mademoiselle Groves ? Lui demande-t-il.

– Oui. Elle est formelle, Harry. C'est Elle qui m'a demandé de récupérer Gen.

Mince, j'ai manqué une information, j'aurais dû plus écouter, mais j'ai du mal à me concentrer avec cette espèce de berger allemand portant le nom de Bear, qui ne me quitte pas des yeux.

Je crois qu'il essaie de me faire comprendre que le morceau de bœuf que je tiens entre mes baguettes et m'apprête à croquer lui appartient...

– Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Questionne Shaw, m'obligeant à me concentrer à nouveau sur la conversation.

– D'après la Machine, il essaie de les trouver pour recueillir des informations sur nous.

– Mais comment sait-il lesquels choisir ? Nous en avons sauvé plus d'un, interroge John.

Root sourit :

– Samaritain est une I.A. Récolter des données, les trier, et en conclure un résultat basé sur un pourcentage fait partie de lui.

J'avoue que je suis un peu perdue et l'exprime à voix haute.

– De quoi parlez-vous ?

– Des anciens numéros, répond Root, ceux qu'on a sauvés.

– Mademoiselle Groves ! Comment pouvez-vous lui révéler cela ?! Mademoiselle Zhirova est encore une enfant qui n'a pas besoin de connaître autant de renseignements !

– C'est moi qu'il traite de gamine ?

– Ouais, me confirme Shaw entre deux bouchées. Harold est plutôt observateur et assez perspicace...

Le ton sur lequel elle vient de sortir cette remarque ne permet pas à mon tuteur de savoir si oui ou non elle se fiche carrément de lui. Moi je sais que c'est le cas et Root aussi, car elle sourit discrètement et se racle la gorge avant de reprendre :

– Je comprends votre prudence vis-à-vis de Gen, Harry, mais la Machine m'a ordonné de tout lui dire...

– Tout ?! Répète-t-il en s'étouffant avec sa nourriture.

Heureusement, John lui donne quelques tapes dans le dos qui lui permettent d'endiguer la crise de toux qui se profilait dangereusement à l'horizon.

Harold le remercie d'un hochement de tête et se tourne vers moi. Je m'empresse de prendre la parole pour ne pas subir une nouvelle menace de sa part du genre « Si vous parlez, Mademoiselle Zhirova, nous serons dans l'obligation de vous tuer », parce qu'autant de la part de Root c'est effrayant, autant d'un type à lunettes qui manque de s'étrangler avec un pauvre ravioli, je trouve ça navrant. Par conséquent, je me dois de le rassurer au plus vite ou je risque de lui rire au nez sans le vouloir.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, M. Finch, c'est cool... La Machine et les numéros et même Samaritain, enfin... je veux dire, il faut bien aussi un méchant, sinon... ben, il n'y a plus d'histoire.

Vu l'air qu'il aborde, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir trouvé les mots justes. En fait, d'après la mouche que j'entends voler quelque part, je n'ai convaincu personne.

Shaw renifle avec dédain à ma droite et crache :

– Gen, tu crois que c'est un jeu ?

Comment peut-elle penser une chose pareille ? Elle qui m'a sauvée quand j'ai été enlevée ?!

– Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais je sais qu'on va gagner ! Contre Samaritain, vous êtes les plus forts, non ?

À nouveau, un silence pesant me tient lieu de réponse.

Décidément, ce n'est pas mon jour.

Je me contorsionne sur ma chaise pour fuir les regards intimidants des quatre adultes sur ma personne. J'aperçois un acronyme sur un des murs de la station de métro et demande tout haut :

– Ça veut dire quoi I.R.T ?

Le jappement de Bear qui insiste pour avoir ma viande brise le silence qui s'attarde.

Root vole à ma rescousse en prenant à nouveau la parole :

– Il y a un point que nous devons éclaircir maintenant, dit-elle d'un ton ferme en s'adressant aux adultes autour de moi.

Je me dis que j'apprécie de plus en plus cette femme qui vient de me sortir de ce mauvais pas, pendant qu'elle fixe rapidement chacun d'entre eux pour s'assurer qu'elle a bien leur attention, puis lâche :

– Nous devons parler de la garde alternée de Gen. Elle va devoir vivre avec chacun de nous pour mieux embrouiller Samaritain. Je me dévoue pour cette semaine, mais Sameen, tu prends la semaine suivante. Harold et John, vous n'avez qu'à discuter entre vous pour savoir qui s'en occupera ensuite...

C'est étonnant à quelle vitesse changent nos émotions. Il y a quelques secondes à peine, je voyais cette femme comme une héroïne, me sortant d'un faux pas gênant, et maintenant elle me fait penser à une adolescente qui n'a pas envie de faire du babysitting mais qui accepte malgré tout de me garder. Je suis prête à répondre aigrement que je peux me débrouiller toute seule quand un détail clignote dans mon cerveau. Root a parlé d'aller vivre une semaine chez chacune des personnes présentes à cette table, or, ils sont quatre... et les vacances durent bien moins longtemps que ça... donc... je vais rester avec eux ! Je ne retournerai pas dans cette école ! C'est trop cool !

– Mais enfin, Mademoiselle Groves, que dites-vous là ?! Genrika va retourner à son école et... commence Harold.

– Gen. Personne ne l'appelle Genrika, le coupe Shaw d'un ton dur, en attrapant un nem à côté d'elle pour le plonger généreusement dans le nuoc-mâm et le mordre à pleines dents.

C'est moi qui lui ai dit ça la première fois qu'on s'est vu et elle s'en est souvenue ! Je souris comme une demeurée en fixant Shaw qui fronce les sourcils un instant, jette un coup d'œil à son nem et demande :

– Quoi ? Tu as décidé de faire comme Bear et de me sourire de manière débile jusqu'à ce que je te donne à manger ? Sers-toi toute seule, il reste encore des samoussas, mais plus pour longtemps...

Je m'empresse d'obéir parce que je sais qu'elle a très bien compris et qu'elle a juste dit ça pour couper court à mon adoration croissante envers elle.

Il ne faut jamais aller trop vite avec Shaw.

– Je dois avouer que je suis étonnée, Sameen, précise Root. Je m'attendais à ce que tu refuses. Je veux dire de la part d'Harold, c'était prévisible, et que John reste muet aussi, mais ton acceptation...

Je lance un regard plein de colère à Root. Pourquoi va-t-elle chercher la petite bête ? Non, mais sérieux ?! Elle ne veut pas me garder, d'accord, mais qu'elle n'essaie pas d'influencer les autres !

Root attend la réponse sans se préoccuper de moi et de ma mine énervée. Shaw hausse les épaules, croque dans son samoussa – elle vient de terminer le dernier nem – mâche sans un mot, avale lentement, et finit par dire :

– Gen a été une de mes meilleures missions, et j'ai même gagné une médaille pour l'avoir sauvée, explique-t-elle en me lançant un regard complice.

Cette remarque veut sûrement dire qu'elle a gardé mon ordre de Lénine ! Le sourire niais de tout à l'heure est à nouveau en place sur ma figure. Shaw fait comme si de rien était et se concentre plutôt sur sa nourriture. Je me tourne vers Root pour plastronner toute fière de la révélation de Sameen – car d'après ce que j'ai compris c'est son prénom – et capte le clin d'œil ravi qu'elle me fait en croquant un bout de carotte.

J'en ouvre la bouche d'étonnement. Elle l'a fait exprès, poussant Shaw à se dévoiler.

Incroyable...

Alors, je m'interroge. Tout à l'heure, elle a plus ou moins dit qu'elle ne voulait pas s'occuper de moi... était-ce un mensonge pour voir ma réaction ou celle des autres ?

Il ne faut surtout pas que j'oublie que Root est différente. Comme Shaw, quelque chose la rend unique... Je pense qu'elle est la reine de la manipulation.

Je croise son regard et son sourire énigmatique.

Faut vraiment que je fasse gaffe avec elle.

Elle se retourne vers Harold qui demande :

– Toute cette histoire de Genri... Mademoiselle Zhirova venant vivre chez chacun de nous, est-ce un ordre de la Machine ou une improvisation de votre part, Mademoiselle Groves ?

Ah ! C'est ce que je disais, cette Root semble avoir déjà fait des dégâts chez la bande dans laquelle je viens d'atterrir.

Root sourit de toutes ses dents.

– Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? Cela vous embarrasse que Gen vienne chez vous pour quelques jours ? Nous cacheriez-vous des choses ?

Waouh, elle a magnifiquement retourné la situation. Mon tuteur rougit et... non, il vient de jeter un coup d'œil à John toujours aussi impénétrable. Root, bien entendu, n'a pas manqué ce petit échange et continue de plus bel :

– John ? As-tu quelque chose à ajouter ? Harold semble t'appeler à l'aide...

Shaw ricane en reculant sur sa chaise, Bear à côté d'elle, paraît lui sourire, mais je ne sais pas trop car il a la langue qui pendouille de sa mâchoire ouverte. C'est du moins ce qu'en conclut Shaw qui attrape un bout de viande récalcitrant que j'ai laissé dans mon assiette et lui envoie sans me demander mon avis.

John fixe une Root que cet échange réjouit follement puis soupire.

– Comment va-t-on faire pour que Samaritain ne s'en aperçoive pas ?

Root sourit et se penche vers Harold, confessant suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende :

– Je comprends pourquoi vous l'avez... choisi, Harry. John est si fort, si charismatique et... contrairement à ce que j'ai pu penser de lui au début, plutôt malin.

Harold ne répond pas mais il rougit à nouveau. Shaw a pitié de lui et ordonne :

– Viens-en au fait, Root !

Root exécute une moue boudeuse et répond :

– Sameen, c'est méchant de m'empêcher de m'amuser... Elle susurre la suite. À moins que tu veuilles que nous jouions que toutes les deux ?

Ce n'est pas possible, Root drague Shaw devant tout le monde !

Je regarde ces quatre adultes en notant qu'une étude comportementale sur eux donnerait certainement un résultat différent que celle sur ceux de mon école.

Face au mutisme de Shaw, Root revient dans la conversation et précise :

– Nous utiliserons la carte fantôme. Mais Gen n'habitera chez nous qu'en attendant que John et moi ayons construit de quoi vivre ici...

Harold ouvre de grands yeux :

– Que voulez-vous dire par « vivre ici » ?

– Harry, voyons, faites un effort, le sermonne gentiment Root. Gen ne peut décemment habiter la station de métro à l'heure actuelle ! Sans douche... Elle se tourne vers moi. Bien que je me doive de te dire qu'il y a des toilettes et un petit lavabo là-bas, explique-t-elle en pointant du doigt une porte fermée. Elle pivote la tête vers Harold et reprend. Sans douche, sans lit, non, l'arrête-t-elle, le lit de camp n'est pas confortable, n'est-ce pas mon cœur ?

Shaw, à qui ce « mon cœur » était destiné, lève les yeux au ciel.

– Sam est modeste et timide, précise Root à l'égard d'Harold faisant fi du « modeste et timide toi-même ! » marmonné par Sameen, mais, j'ai moi aussi dormi dessus et mon dos n'a pas apprécié. Je refuse donc que Gen subisse le même sort. Et puis, il n'y a rien pour cuisiner, pas d'évier, ou ne serait-ce que des plaques électriques ! Un comble ! Par conséquent, John et moi allons remédier à cette situation.

– Comme si tu savais bricoler, se moque Shaw.

– Oh, Sam ! Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça ! S'exclame-t-elle en prenant un air blessé. Sache que j'ai été élue Miss bricolage en Alabama il y a moins d'une semaine !

– …

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien encore apprendre sur Root ? Qu'elle est immortelle ?

Root paraît réfléchir puis d'une voix clémente s'adresse à Harold :

– Si vraiment cela vous embarrasse... Je demanderai à Lionel de prendre votre place. À moins que John accepte d'avoir Gen pendant deux semaines...

– Je vais en parler à Fusco, répond John avant Harold.

Root sourit, ravie, sans rien dire.

Elle est sympa, à sa place j'aurais enfoncé le clou.

En tout cas, finalement... je m'éclate, parce que j'ai l'impression d'être dans un feuilleton où je dois tout deviner. Les adultes sèment d'énormes indices par leurs gaffes ou leurs réponses trop rapides.

– Bien ! Je vois que nous sommes tous d'accord ! Applaudit presque Root, puis elle se lève de table et se tourne vers John. Il faut que je te parle d'un des numéros... Elle m'a dit que tu pourrais t'en occuper.

Il se lève et je les vois s'éloigner sous le regard suspicieux d'Harold.

En fait, je ne suis pas si sûre pour l'étude comportementale. Peut-être que les adultes sont justes des adolescents plus vieux qui cachent tout simplement un peu mieux leur jeu.

Je regarde Shaw qui rassemble les paquets vides et hésite. J'aimerais lui demander maintenant, pourquoi elle n'est pas venue me voir, puis abandonne. J'aurais toujours l'occasion de la faire parler la semaine prochaine.

Mon grand-père disait que la patience était une vertu et que parfois cela avait du bon de s'obliger à attendre.

Root revient vers nous et s'adresse à moi :

– Tu es prête, Gen ?

– À quoi ?

– À venir chez moi.

– Maintenant ?

– Oui.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Shaw qui ne dit rien mais serre la mâchoire en scrutant Root. Elle aussi, l'a remarquée. Elle se penche sur la table et énonce sensuellement :

– J'ai un grand appartement, Sameen, tu es la bienvenue, qui sait ce que nous pourrions faire une fois Gen couchée...

Je corrige ce que j'ai dit plus haut, elle ne flirte pas avec Shaw, elle l'aguiche ou plutôt lui fait carrément du rentre dedans ! Je n'en reviens pas, en plus je suis juste à côté !

– Je suis du genre à me coucher très très tard, dis-je pour voir la réaction de celles qui ne se quittent pas des yeux.

Root arque un sourcil, sourit sans lâcher Shaw du regard et celle-ci marmonne un :

– Faut que j'aille bosser.

C'est fou, à chaque fois Shaw ne dit pas vraiment non, c'est de plus en plus intéressant tout ça...

Root prend une expression de chien battu et soupire tristement, puis se dirige vers moi en me lançant un regard qui signifie qu'elle n'est pas du tout dupe sur ma petite remarque d'il y a quelques instants et me dépasse pour retourner aux escaliers, vérifiant que je la suis.

Voyant que j'hésite en regardant Shaw, elle ajoute :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Gen, tu reverras Sameen dès demain.

Je ne bouge pas, j'attends l'approbation de Shaw, qui hoche la tête et je suis Root. Je n'ai pas osé l'enlacer car je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle aurait apprécié avec tant de témoins, je crois que Root a eu raison de m'arrêter tout à l'heure. Elle a l'air de bien connaître Shaw.

Arrivée en haut des marches, Root se tourne vers moi et m'explique :

– I.R.T veut dire _Interborough Rapid Transit_. C'était une entreprise de transport en commun à New York et l'un des trois réseaux à l'origine du métro de cette ville...

Je me mets à sourire, c'est officiel, j'adore Root.

.

.

N/A: Merci à guest pour sa review sur le chapitre précédent.

Pour le I.R.T, c'était simplement pour ceux, qui comme moi, auraient pu se poser la question...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de l'appartement de Root. Je veux dire, il est super classe et puis le quartier... On sent qu'on n'est pas chez les ploucs.

Il est immense aussi, je crois qu'il fait tout l'étage. Il est très moderne, très propre, trop même, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas de vie ici.

Chez nous, en Russie, dans notre maison, c'était toujours le désordre. Maman était une activiste, alors, entre les tracs sur le sol, les journaux un peu partout, tous les amis de grand-père et les autres manifestants que connaissait ma mère, tout ça, n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui m'entoure à cet instant.

La Russie me manque...

Je dirais que c'est aussi pour ça que j'aime Shaw. Elle m'a confessé qu'elle ne « ressentait » que la colère, peut-être... mais dans ce cas, avec quelle force incroyable ! Comme nous les Russes, elle a un côté passionné et ne fait pas les choses à moitié.

Je crois que chaque culture est différente et possède aussi cette ardeur à d'autres niveaux.

Je pense que je viens de trouver ce que je veux faire plus tard en balayant les murs blanc cassé de « l'antre » de Root. Je veux devenir anthropologue. Il me semble d'ailleurs avoir un peu commencé en m'amusant avec mes études comportementales.

En même temps, je pourrais aussi être psychiatre...

C'est bizarre parce que j'ai toujours voulu devenir espionne.

Cela dit, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre... donc, en gros, je serai une espionne-psychiatre-anthropologue.

Ouais,ça... ça peut être cool.

Root me sort de mes rêveries en me montrant « ma chambre » :

– Tu peux déposer tes affaires ici, précise-t-elle en pointant une armoire vide à l'autre bout de la pièce.

C'est une chambre d'adulte classique, décorée avec goût. Mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tout ceci ne reflète rien de la personne qui m'accueille ? Je veux en être certaine et lui pose la question.

– Root, habites-tu vraiment ici ?

Elle penche la tête sur le côté et demande :

– Pourquoi une telle question ?

Je détourne le regard et réponds du bout des lèvres :

– J'ai... Je trouve que tout ceci ne te ressemble pas...

Elle arque un sourcil en esquissant un sourire :

– Nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment, Gen...

– Je sais, mais... je ne sais pas trop, pour moi ici, ce n'est pas toi.

– Et qu'est-ce que c'est « moi » ?

Là, je sèche, je ne sais pas comment la décrire. Mystérieuse ? Étonnante ? Drôle ? Moqueuse ? Certainement très cultivée et je la vois bien avoir déjà fait le tour du monde.

Je lui en fais part, lui précisant que rien autour de nous, n'inspire réellement une touche personnelle, en tout cas pas « sa touche » à elle.

Sa touche personnelle, un _je ne sais quoi_ , que je suis bien incapable de définir.

Elle m'observe un bon moment en silence et murmure :

– Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu l'apprécies... Elle t'a fait penser à moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Je réalise qu'elle s'adresse à la Machine qui est dans sa tête, comme quand elle paraît perdue dans ses pensées, en fait, elle écoute juste ce que lui précise l'Intelligence Artificielle.

Root semble satisfaite par la réponse et revient vers moi.

– Tu as raison. Ce meublé que je loue, correspond plus à un personnage que j'interprète en ce moment. Une femme d'affaires pas très sympa entre nous. Mais, au fond, qui suis-je pour juger ? Il paraît que je suis psychopathe, ajoute-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

À mon avis, ce qu'elle vient d'énoncer est la pure vérité. Elle est psychopathe et Shaw est... d'après mes recherches, ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à une sociopathe...

Eh ben, ces deux-là se sont bien trouvées.

Je tais mes conclusions en écoutant la suite.

– Je dois le rendre à la fin de la semaine prochaine, et après, je ne sais pas où je serai. C'est ça ma vie, vivre au jour le jour, en attendant ses instructions pour détruire Samaritain. Quelques affaires dans une valise, mes armes, un ordinateur et c'est tout. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de « chez moi » depuis mes douze ans. Elle émet un petit rire amer. De toute façon, même avant ça, la maison de ma mère ne portait pas réellement le nom de foyer...

Je la regarde en silence et demande :

– Pourquoi la Machine t'a-t-elle ordonné de me révéler tout ça ?

Elle sourit puis soupire :

– Je n'en sais rien. Comme on dit : « Les voix du Seigneur sont impénétrables... »

Bon, je viens d'apprendre une chose importante. Pour Root, la Machine est comme un Dieu. Je l'observe plus en détail.

Serait-elle fanatique ? Si j'utilise cette définition de manière favorable, cela signifie qu'elle a juste un côté passionné... comme Shaw.

Encore une fois, je me dis qu'elles font la paire.

Avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce – après s'être assurée que tout allait bien et que je la rejoindrai au salon dans quelques minutes – je l'interroge de but en blanc sur ce qui me taraude.

– Es-tu amoureuse de Shaw ?

Elle s'est figée à ma question et se retourne lentement. Elle sait que je ne suis pas idiote, mais de là à traduire ses flirts pas très subtils, par quelque chose de bien plus profond, je pense qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Je vois qu'elle hésite puis finit par dire :

– Rejoins-moi dans le salon, dès que tu auras fini.

Je ne la rattrape pas. Si elle ne m'a rien dit c'est que la Machine estime qu'elle n'a pas à me répondre. Root a le droit de garder ses secrets et de ne pas tout dévoiler à une adolescente. Ce n'est pas grave. Parce que je sais que j'ai raison. Root aime Shaw, c'est évident, et Shaw aussi l'aime, seulement elle ne le sait pas encore, ou n'écoute pas les voix en elle comme je lui ai conseillé il y a un an.

Tout en rangeant le peu d'affaires que j'ai apportées, je me demande s'il va falloir que je m'en mêle.

.

Root m'a battue aux échecs pour la troisième fois d'affilée. C'est assez humiliant, d'habitude c'est moi qui gagne !

J'ai noté chaque coup et recommence seule la dernière partie pendant qu'elle est dans sa chambre en train de se préparer. Elle m'a précisé que nous aurions de la visite et justement, on frappe à la porte.

Je m'empresse d'aller ouvrir, Root me l'a autorisée tout à l'heure et je me retrouve face à Shaw portant un sac de sport et... une robe noire moulante.

Quand j'ai rencontré Shaw, elle portait aussi du noir, mais je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait s'habiller ainsi. Je veux dire, elle dégomme des gens, ou du moins leur tire dessus.

Une femme vêtue d'une robe chic avec un pistolet à la main, pour moi, c'est plus une _Bond girl,_ et dans mon esprit, Shaw est tout sauf ça.

Est-ce elle que nous attendons ? Je préfère m'en assurer et lui demande :

– Que fais-tu là ?

– Je suis venue voir si t'étais encore en vie, répond-elle en entrant dans l'appartement.

Root arrive en ajustant une boucle d'oreille, remarquant comme moi, Shaw scannant chaque millimètre du salon et s'exclame :

– Sameen, tu es venue directement du travail, sans même te changer ! Que dois-je en conclure ? Que je te manquais ?

Shaw reste silencieuse. Je dirais bien qu'elle était sur le point de lever les yeux au ciel mais que la tenue de Root l'en a empêchée.

Et là, j'assiste à un truc fou. Shaw dévore carrément Root des yeux.

Comme quoi, le regard concupiscent d'un adolescent ou d'un adulte ne varie pas beaucoup.

Faut dire que je suis devenue experte dans l'observation du désir avec les boutonneux.

Et puis, Root est tout simplement magnifique, je dois l'avouer... Vêtue d'une robe bleu foncé élégante, qui épouse merveilleusement son corps mince, je suis certaine qu'elle fera sensation à la soirée où elle se rend, enfin, la femme d'affaires qu'elle interprète.

Elle n'a pas loupé le regard d'envie de Shaw. Les mains sur les hanches, elle incline la tête sur le côté et la défie silencieusement d'oser s'approcher d'elle.

Il y a de l'électricité entre ces deux femmes, et même moi je la ressens.

Mince, parfois j'aimerais vraiment ne pas tout comprendre aussi rapidement. Parce qu'à cet instant, je suis clairement de trop.

Shaw se reprend, et j'expire discrètement quand elle décroche enfin son regard de Root et s'intéresse à moi.

– Il paraît qu'il faut que je te garde ? Demande-t-elle en laissant tomber le sac de sport qu'elle porte sur le sol.

J'interroge Root du regard qui s'avance en précisant :

– C'est bien ça, Sameen. Je te remercie d'avoir annulé tes plans pour ce soir et d'être venue si vite.

Shaw hausse les épaules et précise que Root lui en doit une. Ce à quoi elle ne peut s'empêcher de répondre « Tout ce que tu voudras, mon cœur » d'un ton aguichant. Shaw se contente de lever les yeux au ciel à cette provocation et je décide d'intervenir.

– Qu'avais-tu à faire ?

– Nettoyer mes armes, me répond Shaw d'une voix neutre.

Elle s'accroupit, ouvre la fermeture éclair du sac, en sort un pistolet – je pencherais bien pour un Beretta – et le dépose sur la table basse en verre devant le canapé en tissu, avant de reprendre :

– Mais je peux le faire ici.

Root s'avance, les sourcils froncés.

– Tu veux nettoyer tes armes, ici, avec Gen ?

Shaw lève les yeux vers elle et questionne :

– Il y a un problème ?

Root me jette un coup d'œil et s'éloigne sans un mot. Shaw se tourne vers moi, ne comprenant pas.

– Il est évident que je ne vais pas te laisser dans un coin, je vais t'apprendre...

– …

– Et t'auras intérêt à ne pas faire n'importe quoi, me menace-t-elle.

Je déglutis, mais je suis ravie intérieurement qu'elle se préoccupe de ma sécurité.

– Non, parce que si tu érafles, ne serait-ce qu'une de mes armes...

Root revient avant que je ne puisse lui dire le fond de ma pensée, récupère le pistolet, et étale un grand drap blanc sur la table en verre, pour remettre l'arme dessus.

– Voilà qui est mieux. Je ne veux pas de rayures sur la table.

Shaw marmonne qu'elle aurait fait attention et je baisse les yeux.

– Très bien, ne m'attendez pas, je rentrerai tard...

Elle envoie un baiser à Shaw qui grogne pour toute réponse, me sourit, puis quitte l'appartement, attrapant son sac et une veste au passage.

.

La soirée s'est plutôt bien passée. Shaw, après avoir enfilé un pantalon et un débardeur présents dans son sac, a démonté une arme devant moi et m'a tout expliqué. À commencer par le chargeur. Ensuite, elle m'a parlé du marteau et de la gâchette, de l'importance du ressort et de la tige de recul, qu'il est primordiale de toujours bien vérifier le percuteur... bref, qu'il est impératif de prendre soin de chaque pièce. Cela nous a pris du temps, mais tout était fini avant le retour de Root.

On a dîné aussi, la Machine nous a fait livrer des pizzas au moment où Shaw commençait à se demander ce que nous allions manger.

Pour finir, on a regardé la télévision. Je me suis allongée sur le canapé et j'ai posé la tête sur les cuisses de Sameen, pendant qu'elle soufflait en disant que je devrais dormir dans un vrai lit. J'ai insisté et elle a capitulé.

Je venais de la retrouver après un an, il était hors de question que je la quitte même pour aller dans l'autre pièce !

Je me suis endormie pendant qu'elle commentait une série médicale. Souriant au son de sa voix et de ses : « Non, mais regardez-moi ça, elle ne sait même pas poser une voie centrale ! » ou encore « Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas un lupus, quel diagnostique à la con ! »

Il me semble que c'est le bruit de la clef dans la serrure qui m'a réveillée. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je n'ai pas ouvert les yeux. En fait, si, je sais, je veux voir ce qui va arriver sans qu'elles s'aperçoivent que j'écoute tout.

Shaw est très délicate en déposant ma tête sur le canapé, s'en extirpant comme elle peut, sans trop bouger, afin que je ne me réveille pas.

– Comment ça s'est passé ? Demande-t-elle à Root.

– Bien. J'ai pu extirper les données du téléphone d'un des sbires de Samaritain, et devine qui j'ai vu à la soirée... Martine.

Je note mentalement ce prénom et écoute la suite.

– Elle t'a reconnue ? S'inquiète Shaw.

– Non, elle ne m'a pas vue, mais crois-moi, j'aurais bien aimé m'occuper d'elle.

Shaw ricane et Root continue d'un air désabusé :

– Mais la mission était plus importante... Et vous, c'était bien ?

– Ouais, Gen a vite pigé. J'ai toujours su qu'elle était douée...

Je crie de joie intérieurement aux dernières paroles de Shaw tout en restant parfaitement immobile.

J'entends les talons de Root se rapprocher quelque peu.

– Elle dort sur le canapé ?

– Oui.

– Et tu l'as couverte d'un plaid pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid, c'est adorable.

Shaw ne répond pas, et à nouveau, les talons m'avertissent que Root bouge.

J'entrouvre les yeux pour avoir l'image en plus du son. J'ai du bol, elles sont à quelques mètres en plein dans mon champ de vision.

Root, apparemment, s'interroge sur Shaw devant elle qui reste impassible mais ne la quitte pas des yeux.

– Tu veux rester cette nuit ? Propose-t-elle.

Je me dépêche de fermer les yeux parce que je sais que Shaw va me jeter un coup d'œil.

– Root, je...

– Gen est suffisamment grande pour comprendre, ne me dis pas que c'est elle qui t'en empêche...

– Arrête...

J'ouvre à demi les yeux et observe la suite.

Root expire, agacée et émet un rire plein d'amertume.

– Va-t'en, dit-elle, je suis fatiguée. Je t'aurais bien offert de rester dans une chambre d'amis, ce logement en est rempli... Mais, devant ton rejet évident, je ne te garantis pas que l'alcool que je risque d'ingurgiter dans la prochaine heure pour l'oublier, ne me poussera pas à te rejoindre en pleine nuit pour avoir ce que je désire...

Je prie pour que Shaw exécute un mouvement vers elle. Et au lieu de ça, elle baisse la tête, revient vers moi – aux yeux à nouveau clos – prend son sac, passe devant Root et sort de l'appartement.

Les épaules de Root s'affaissent lentement face à la porte close.

– Je sais que tu ne dors pas, Gen, me dit-elle doucement.

Je me lève du canapé et arrive à sa hauteur. Root fixe toujours la porte. Je me mets à côté d'elle et lui prends la main. Elle tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit tristement.

– Shaw est nulle, dis-je simplement. Parfois, elle est super lente à comprendre ce qu'il se passe en elle, mais je suis certaine qu'elle éprouve quelque chose pour toi aussi. Et peut-être que c'est ça le problème. Ses sentiments pour toi, si nouveaux pour elle, lui font peur, alors elle préfère fuir...

– C'est gentil, Gen, répond Root en me caressant tendrement la joue. Mais je n'en suis pas si sûre...

Elle me lâche la main, la joue, et me souhaite bonne nuit.

Je suis des yeux sa démarche presque malhabile, son corps trahissant une peine visible, disparaître au fond du couloir.

Des fois, je déteste Shaw...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

J'ai découvert le travail de Shaw. Elle est vendeuse de parfum dans une grande surface ! Bon, c'est une couverture, mais ça me fait quand même rire.

Sameen déteste les parfums. Elle aime les odeurs naturelles, pas les synthétiques. Je la soupçonne, néanmoins, d'apprécier ceux des grands couturiers.

Je pense qu'elle se serait bien entendue avec mon grand-père. Il avait un peu le même caractère qu'elle parfois, et il disait aussi qu'une femme n'avait pas besoin d'une autre odeur que la sienne. Que chaque peau avait sa propre fragrance, unique et extraordinaire.

J'aimerais qu'il soit là. Je crois qu'il rirait de toute cette histoire. Je l'entends bien me dire :

– Ah, petite, dans quoi t'es-tu fourrée ? Qui sont ces gens qui t'entourent ? Une folle au sourire espiègle, une autre folle qui fait la tête. Un grand brun sérieux qui ne sourit carrément pas et un petit homme à lunettes, leur chef, qui paraît le plus perdu. Retourne donc à ton école. Ces adultes ne t'attireront que des ennuis...

Il soutiendrait mon regard suspicieux et sourirait de toutes ses dents en s'exclamant :

– Des gens fous et pourtant si incroyables ! Entre l'espionne et la caméléon, je comprends que tu te sentes chez toi avec eux, ma petite Genrika.

Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de m'appeler Genrika.

Je soupire en chassant son souvenir pour revenir au présent et à Shaw qui s'active avec les sacs de ciment.

Je crois qu'elle se sent coupable pour le coup qu'elle a fait à Root.

Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé ni du fait qu'elle ne soit jamais venue me voir, même si cela fait deux jours que je suis chez elle, parce que... il me semble qu'elle se punit déjà toute seule. Je vois bien qu'elle essaie d'entamer le dialogue avec elle, mais que Root l'évite.

J'attends impatiemment le moment où ça va « péter » entre elles...

J'ai remarqué que, contrairement à ce que je me disais au début, Shaw a changé.

Bien entendu, elle est toujours aussi butée, aussi peu habile dans ses relations avec les gens, mais là où, il y a un an, elle n'aurait certainement pas supporté que je passe du temps avec elle dans son studio à la harceler sur la Machine et autre de ses missions, aujourd'hui une réelle patience est présente.

Enfin, quand je parle de patience, c'est vite dit. Disons qu'elle me tolère la première heure, puis après, il vaut mieux que je reste tranquille sur le canapé.

Il n'empêche, je reste persuadée qu'elle m'aurait depuis longtemps « rendue » à Root ou n'importe qui d'autre avant, juste après quelques heures en ma compagnie. Alors que là, ça fait déjà deux jours !

Je dirais qu'Harold, John et Root l'ont aidée.

Je préciserais surtout que Root lui a fait du bien...

Je passe mon temps à les observer tous dès que je le peux. Ils sont parfois si compliqués... Je consigne tout ça dans mon journal et je sais que Root m'a vu écrire et qu'elle va encore craquer mon nouveau code sans problème.

Tant pis.

Les travaux avancent plutôt bien. John et Shaw construisent des murs pour ma « chambre » et agrandissent les toilettes pour y ajouter une douche.

Normalement, c'est Root qui devrait aider John mais elle est toujours sortie. Elle commence et puis la Machine l'envoie sur une nouvelle mission. Donc, Shaw vient nous prêter main forte dès qu'elle n'est pas au travail.

Harold donne des cours à la fac toute la journée. C'est sa couverture, il est professeur et John, lui, est policier.

Ainsi, les trois-quarts du temps, je me retrouve seule avec John et Bear.

J'apprécie la réserve de John. C'est un vrai mur, impossible de le faire parler, un défi passionnant. Qu'est-ce que je peux l'agacer ! Je le vois bien. Pourtant, il reste toujours d'une politesse irréprochable et quand vraiment je sens qu'il va craquer, il attrape la laisse de Bear et va « le promener ».

Je me retrouve seule dans cette station de métro... En fait, pas réellement seule. La Machine en profite pour me parler.

Nous avons de grandes discussions sur tout et rien. Des conversations totalement décousues via l'écran de l'ordinateur sur lequel elle répond à mes questions.

La Machine, elle est super cool. Elle ne me juge jamais, pourtant, il m'arrive de lui poser des questions d'une débilité sans nom, rien que pour la tester. Elle le comprend tout de suite et répond avec humour.

Elle est franchement bien plus drôle que beaucoup d'adultes.

Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien, qu'avec moi, elle peut se permettre de « dire des choses sur les humains », qu'elle tait à Harold.

Shaw me tire de mes rêveries en annonçant qu'elle va accompagner John et Bear au parc.

Je vais donc me retrouver toute seule dans la station les prochaines vingt minutes.

À mon avis, je leur tapais sur le système depuis déjà une bonne heure.

En même temps, c'est tellement facile d'énerver Shaw, en particulier quand Root refuse de lui parler.

Il va vraiment falloir que j'explique à Sameen ce qu'elle n'arrive pas à comprendre et que tout le monde sait. Root n'en a rien à faire qu'elle soit sociopathe et qu'elle ne « ressente rien », parce que c'est complètement faux.

Shaw ressent un truc pour Root, ça crève les yeux de toute l'équipe sauf les siens.

Ils ont bien essayé de lui expliquer à plusieurs reprises de façon subtile – sauf Root –, mais Shaw ne veut rien savoir.

C'est donc une adolescente de douze ans qui va tout tenter. Qui va trouver la fréquence qu'elle entendra enfin. Et je crois que je sais comment faire.

Je profite de ma solitude momentanée pour entamer une de mes séances quotidiennes avec la Machine qui est en train de m'expliquer une de ses observations sur la « relation Root et Sameen » – un point que nous avons en commun – quand elle s'interrompt, me prévenant que Root arrive.

Je me déplace rapidement vers une table hors du wagon et attends patiemment.

Root débarque... avec quelqu'un qui porte un gros carton.

Un homme, d'origine asiatique, qu'elle me présente... Un certain, Leon.

Il me regarde avec méfiance et jette des coups d'œil terrifiés à Root.

Qu'a-t-elle bien pu lui faire ?

Nous tournons tous la tête vers l'entrée pour voir revenir Shaw, John, et Bear qui se met à japper, tout content, en direction de Root dès qu'il l'aperçoit.

Et dire que j'avais peur de ce chien. Il est adorable, bien qu'il ne comprenne que le néerlandais, ce qui n'est pas toujours pratique.

Leon paraît soulagé de voir John puis recule en reconnaissant Shaw, et affiche un air horrifié.

Root et maintenant Shaw ?

C'est à croire que ce Leon a un problème avec les femmes.

Root explique brièvement qu'elle doit repartir et arrête Shaw qui tente de la retenir en précisant qu'elles parleront plus tard puis disparaît de la station.

Shaw se rembrunit et fixe avec méchanceté Leon qui déglutit mal à l'aise. Elle finit par pointer du doigt le gros carton et demande :

– C'est quoi ça ?

Il s'empresse de répondre :

– C'était devant l'entrée pour nous...

Je m'approche et remarque mon nom écrit dessus _._

Je décide de l'ouvrir, me doutant que son contenu n'aurait pas franchi la porte s'il avait été dangereux et en sors le premier objet, un peu étonnée.

John se rapproche et Shaw tend la main en ordonnant :

– Fais voir.

J'obéis et extirpe un nouvel accessoire de la boîte en le tenant à bout de bras, sans comprendre.

Je capte le coup d'œil de Shaw à John qui hoche imperceptiblement la tête et m'interroge sur la suite.

.

Je ne vois pas grand-chose. Depuis combien de temps sommes nous là, tapis dans le noir ? Une heure, deux ?

Il fait presque froid et je guette les bruits autour de moi. J'entends ma propre respiration saccadée. Je suis cachée derrière un pylône et décide de lancer un coup d'œil dans la station.

Grave erreur.

La détonation claque et j'ai échappé au projectile grâce à Shaw qui m'a tirée vers elle.

Elle prend ma place puis vérifie les environs.

Comment tout cela va se terminer ? Je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis heureuse que Shaw soit à nouveau à mes côtés dans cette épreuve.

Elle me fait signe de la suivre en silence et nous nous déplaçons lentement.

Nous sentons que nos ennemis épient le moindre de nos mouvements. Ils possèdent une partie du territoire et ne lâchent rien.

Tout a basculé si vite.

Shaw reste calme, mais je sens que tout cela lui déplait. Je vois qu'elle calcule intérieurement, qu'elle échafaude des stratégies pour retourner la situation à notre avantage, afin que nous sortions victorieuse de cette bataille.

La lumière aveuglante me déstabilise quelques secondes. Shaw, elle, a été plus rapide. Elle a tiré en direction du trouble-fête, et le cri de surprise et de douleur nous étonne.

Shaw s'exclame en reconnaissant la cible :

– Bon Dieu, Harold, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! Temps-mort ! Crie-t-elle à l'attention de l'autre équipe.

Elle se rapproche de Finch qui, une main sur sa poitrine, vérifie qu'il n'est pas blessé et fixe, ébahi, sa main tachée de peinture.

– Je suis désolée, Harold, précise Shaw, j'ai cru que c'était John qui essayait de me déstabiliser... Je paierai pour le pressing.

John, inquiet, après avoir libéré Bear du wagon où il était enfermé et aboyait tout ce qu'il savait, nous a rejoint avec Leon et tâte le costume maculé de bleu en demandant :

– Tout va bien, Harold ?

Finch tourne la tête vers lui, adoptant toujours cette expression perdue, s'apprête à répondre mais est interrompu par Leon.

– Ça veut dire qu'on a gagné ?

– Dans tes rêves, répond Shaw en balayant sa tenue couverte d'éclaboussures. T'es déjà « mort », t'es couvert de bleu...

Leon regarde la combinaison noire, enfilée pour l'occasion, et grimace. Celle de Shaw est aussi propre qu'au sortir du carton. Leon ne réfléchit pas et tire en lançant :

– Ça, c'est pour avoir essayé de me tuer dans l'ambulance !

Shaw grogne au rose qui s'étale maintenant sur son ventre et fait quelques pas dans sa direction, pendant qu'il se cache derrière John qui lève les mains en signe d'apaisement.

– Mais, enfin, quelqu'un est-il en mesure de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?! s'écrie la voix d'un Harold qui monte dans les aigus.

Je le regarde en silence en me demandant s'il est du genre à devenir hystérique quand une situation lui échappe.

John retire le casque qu'il porte et se met à parler :

– La Machine nous a envoyés tout cet équipement pour une partie de paintball. Elle estime que c'est une bonne façon de décompresser et d'aider Gen à s'entraîner...

Harold plisse les yeux en nous balayant du regard alors que nous enlevons un à un nos casques.

Shaw souffle en détaillant mes habits :

– Pff, tu ne pouvais pas me dire que tu étais touchée ? Regarde-toi, t'es couverte de rose !

J'évite ses yeux assassins, préférant fusiller John à la place, l'auteur de mon « trépas », qui sourit discrètement, tout en écoutant la mauvaise foi de Shaw.

– Les équipes ne sont pas équilibrées, Leon avait déjà tiré avec un flingue, Gen, non. Et puis je demande une revanche. Harold, vous ferez l'arbitre, ordonne-t-elle en s'intéressant à nouveau à lui.

– Shaw... commence John.

Et alors là, Harold explose :

– Comment osez-vous ?! Je ne parle même pas d'entraîner une enfant dans un « jeu de guerre » où heureusement les balles sont de la peinture ! Mais bien de tout ce que cela signifie. Nous sommes réellement en guerre contre Samaritain, et vous... vous ! Mademoiselle Shaw, vous n'avez aucun respect pour toute cette bataille ! Il se tourne vers John et continue d'une voix sur-aiguë. Vous aussi, M. Reese, vous me décevez beaucoup, accepter de vous laisser embarquer dans ses enfantillages ! Je...

– Hé ! Doucement Harold, réglez vos comptes avec votre Machine. On vous l'a dit, c'est elle qui nous a envoyés tout ça...

Harold suffoque sur place, ne trouvant plus les mots pour répondre à l'attitude visiblement plus qu'offensante de Shaw à son égard.

Sameen le regarde de haut en bas et s'inquiète :

– Ça va, Harold ? Vous devriez prendre une bonne inspiration, parce que vous virez au violet...

Elle tente un geste vers lui, mais il la repousse avec force et mépris en s'écriant de le laisser tranquille.

Harold est bien du genre hystérique finalement...

La porte de la station s'ouvre et nous nous tournons tous vers Root qui rit gentiment à une réflexion de quelqu'un derrière elle.

Je détaille la nouvelle venue.

Une femme, belle, un peu plus de la quarantaine, qui lève les sourcils à notre accoutrement lorsque que Root commente :

– Ah ! Je vois que vous avez eu le cadeau de la Machine ! Elle m'observe et secoue la tête. Gen ! Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, regarde-toi, tu es couverte de rose ! Je suppose que tu faisais équipe avec John...

– Hé ! Réplique celui-ci, c'est Shaw qui n'a pas pu la protéger contre moi !

Root lève un sourcil, secoue à nouveau la tête et murmure :

– Sameen, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi... ?

Le raclement de gorge de l'inconnue derrière elle met fin à cette nouvelle discussion et Harold qui a enfin repris son teint habituel, questionne :

– Mademoiselle Morgan ? Que nous vaut ce plaisir ?

Zoe est en danger, Samaritain l'a dans son collimateur... Alors, j'ai demandé à John de me donner un coup de main, répond Root à sa place.

– Bonjour, John, le salue cette Zoe, avec sensualité.

Il esquisse un sourire et Harold se tend en reprenant d'une voix froide :

– Connaissant Mademoiselle Morgan, je suis certain qu'elle trouvera un moyen de se cacher sans avoir besoin de nous...

– Harold, Zoe est une vieille amie et...

– Comme vous voudrez, M. Reese ! Dit-il en s'éloignant, furieux.

Les épaules de John s'affaissent et il nous jette un regard d'excuse en partant derrière lui.

Zoe les suit des yeux jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce et demande :

– Que vient-il de se passer ?

– L'andropause, répond Shaw pour toute explication en haussant les épaules.

Root sourit franchement et Zoe ne sait pas si elle doit rire ou pas de cette remarque, mais décide de rester sur ses gardes et reste silencieuse tout en observant les deux hommes et leur discussion animée à plusieurs mètres.

Root se tourne vers Leon et lui précise qu'il pourra dormir dans la station aussi longtemps qu'il le désirera. Que pour le moment, il est vrai, l'endroit est un peu spartiate, mais que des travaux sont en cours pour l'améliorer.

Shaw et moi fronçons des sourcils. Elle est plus rapide dans son interrogation :

– Je croyais que c'était Gen qui devait vivre ici.

– Il y a un changement de programme...

– Lequel ?

– Gen va venir habiter avec moi.

Shaw plisse les yeux, ne me laissant pas en placer une.

– Et pourquoi ?

– Pour ma nouvelle couverture, ce sera beaucoup plus crédible...

Sameen sent que Root cache quelque chose.

– Quelle nouvelle couverture ?

Root feint parfaitement la surprise mêlée d'un léger soupçon d'embarras.

– Oh ?! J'ai oublié de t'en parler, mon cœur ?

Shaw serre les dents pendant que Root reprend avec un sourire ravi :

– Je devrais plutôt dire que Gen va venir vivre avec... nous. Elle jouera notre fille. Zoe et moi sommes mariées et vivons dans un duplex à Manhattan.

.

.

N/A : J'ai oublié de le dire à la fin du premier chapitre, mais contrairement à la série, ici, Zoe et Shaw ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées avant.


	5. Chapter 5

Avertissement : Il n'y aura pas de publication pendant les deux prochaines semaines, bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Dire que Shaw a mal pris la nouvelle est un euphémisme.

En fait, et, c'est en ça que je pense qu'elle est vraiment furieuse, elle n'a absolument rien dit. Elle a simplement fixé Root un petit moment avec une colère à faire peur sur son visage et attendu que celle-ci détourne le regard pour partir de la station sans un mot.

J'ai bien senti que Root était mal pendant un instant et puis, comme elle sait si bien le faire, elle a tout dissimulé derrière un sourire à notre égard en reprenant la parole.

– Zoe, laisse-moi te présenter notre fille, Gen.

La nouvelle arrivée me sourit gentiment, un peu embarrassée, pendant que Root continue :

– Gen, je te présente Zoe, ta mère, euh... Elle se tourne vers la quadragénaire et sourit sensuellement. Nous n'avons pas encore vraiment parlé des détails mais c'est toi la mère biologique...

Zoe plisse les yeux et demande :

– Pourquoi pas toi ?

Root hausse les épaules en répondant :

– Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants...

Autant dire que ça jette un froid. Je ne pense pas que Root ait menti et je me demande si elle est stérile ou si cela est dû à autre chose. Peut-être que la Machine acceptera qu'elle me raconte cette partie de sa vie.

En attendant, la revoilà toute guillerette à s'exclamer :

– Bien, mes amours, j'ai prévu de nous faire à dîner ce soir, alors si on y allait ?

Je lève la tête vers Zoe qui croise mon regard. A-t-elle, comme moi, l'image absurde de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes. De cette comédie qui nous tombe dessus pour tromper une Intelligence Artificielle ? Vu l'expression qu'elle aborde, je suppose que oui, tout ceci est aussi nouveau pour elle que pour moi.

Root, elle, bien entendu, nage dans son élément.

Zoe hoche la tête en silence et je tergiverse. Il y a vingt minutes, ma vie se résumait à savoir si ma combinaison noire allait complètement virer au rose et maintenant, j'ai deux mères alors que ma vraie maman est enfermée dans une cellule d'une prison guère réputée de Russie.

Root s'est aperçue de mon trouble. Elle s'approche et s'accroupit devant moi en cherchant mon regard.

– Gen, j'ai besoin de toi dans cette histoire, la Machine aussi. Je me doute que tu as des questions et crois-moi, je t'apporterai les réponses, mais là, je voudrais juste que tu me fasses confiance.

– Je te fais confiance, Root, bien sûr que je viens avec vous ! Dis-je légèrement vexée qu'elle puisse penser l'inverse.

Elle sourit, toute heureuse de ma petite crise passagère alors que s'insinue en moi l'impression étrange que je viens d'être manipulée. L'image de mon grand-père riant aux éclats à l'attitude de ce caméléon passe devant mes yeux. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie que Root est vraiment douée.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire au dos de cette femme qui s'éloigne pour parler avec Harold et John parce que je sais qu'elle m'aime bien. C'est la Machine qui me l'a révélée, et la Machine, elle ne ment jamais. Donc, même si Root croit me berner, au fond, il y a une part de vérité dans ce qu'elle me dit.

.

Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit Root qui conduise, mais non, Zoe prend les rênes et Root, elle, semble rêvasser à « la place du mort. »

Elle ouvre de temps en temps la bouche en imitant à merveille le GPS dans ses explications du chemin vers l'appartement où nous nous rendons.

Le couple, « après huit ans de mariage », va donc, en même temps que moi, découvrir le nid douillet dans lequel la famille Groves séjourne depuis... cinq ans.

Groves, comme le vrai nom de Root, en tout cas c'est ce que je pense car Harold l'appelle ainsi, mais avec Root, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre.

Je vis donc avec mes deux mères à Manhattan depuis cinq ans, et pour le moment, c'est à peu près tout ce que je sais de ma nouvelle vie. Mais je dois avouer que Gen _Groves_ habite dans un appartement carrément immense.

Zoe et moi, immobiles sur le pas de la porte, ouvrons la bouche d'étonnement. Root, elle, incroyablement à l'aise, avale la trentaine de mètres qui nous sépare de la cuisine, d'un pas de conquérant.

– Je vous laisse visiter, nous propose-t-elle d'un air presque absent en disparaissant dans la pièce voisine.

Le salon, bien trop grand, nous ouvre des bras accueillants. Je zigzague maladroitement entre les deux canapés d'un blanc immaculé vers la terrasse qui en jette, déjà, ne serait-ce que de l'intérieur – c'est dire – en écoutant le commentaire de Zoe qui, je trouve, se débrouille mieux que moi dans ce décor de nantis bien installés.

– Je n'aurais jamais pris du blanc pour des canapés... c'est tellement salissant...

– Tu m'avais pourtant dit qu'ils te plaisaient !

Nous nous tournons vers Root qui revient vers nous, deux verres de vin blanc à la main, et tout en tendant l'alcool à sa femme, penche la tête sur le côté, en remarquant un sourire coquin sur les lèvres :

– Enfin, c'est du moins ce que j'en ai conclu après la nuit que nous avons passée quand je te les ai offerts. Tu ne te souviens pas à quel point tu as été démonstrative dans ta façon de me remercier pour ce cadeau de notre troisième année de mariage... ?

Je vois bien que Zoe est un peu perdue, comme moi. Root, toujours dans son délire, incarne si bien son rôle, poursuit d'un air presque fier et un tantinet hautain :

– De toute façon, aucune tache ne résiste à notre femme de ménage... Et, au pire, on peut toujours racheter une paire de canapés. Après tout, ma chérie, tu sais très bien que cela ne s'apparente qu'à un vague pourboire pour notre compte en banque, puisque l'héritage de mon père nous a rendues millionnaires...

Elle boit une gorgée, observant, tranquille, le petit effet de ses dernières paroles. Zoe cligne des yeux, moi, je souris, parce que, franchement, Root me fascine totalement. Sa façon de toujours me surprendre, son assurance implacable, quel que soit l'endroit où elle se trouve, accentue mon adoration pour elle.

Je suis la première à reprendre mes esprits :

– Comment se fait-il qu'on ait autant d'argent ?

– Ah, ça, Gen, c'est une discussion que nous aurons autour du dîner. En attendant, va donc mettre tes affaires dans ta chambre, tu veux ? C'est la deuxième porte à gauche, précise-t-elle, pointant du doigt le couloir derrière elle.

– Euh... D'accord. J'obéis, j'admirerai la vue tout à l'heure.

Ma chambre...

Mes yeux balayent la pièce au ton pastel, et punaise, c'est exactement la chambre que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir. Du lit à deux places qui a l'air si confortable à la peluche, une panthère noire assez grande qui m'observe calmement de ses yeux en plastique, jusqu'au bureau sur lequel un ordinateur dernier cri, repose paresseusement, n'attendant plus que moi. Il y a un fauteuil aussi, dans un coin près de la fenêtre, et je rêvasse durant quelques secondes en le détaillant, parce que je vois bien Gen Groves y avoir passé des heures à y lire des romans au soleil en écoutant de la musique sur la micro chaîne qui se dresse sur l'étagère remplie de livres de différentes tailles.

– Je me suis dit que tu voudrais, toi-même, orner les murs d'affiches...

Root derrière moi, me regarde d'un air... maternel. C'est assez troublant, car je ne sais pas si elle simule ou si elle est sincère. J'opte pour la deuxième hypothèse. Je l'ai déjà dit, elle m'aime bien et sur le fond, c'est ce que j'ai envie de croire, que même si elle est une reine de la manipulation, elle baisse un peu sa garde avec moi, et tant pis si on se connait seulement depuis une quinzaine de jours.

Je devrais lui en vouloir pour le coup qu'elle vient de faire à Shaw et pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas. Cela dit, j'attends quand même son explication, et comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle m'explique qu'elle va commencer la préparation du dîner, que si je veux, en attendant, je peux prendre un douche ou me reposer, voire peut-être même, jouer aux échecs avec Zoe, et que seulement au repas, je pourrai la bombarder de questions.

Je suis étonnée que Zoe joue aux échecs et suis même impatiente de voir ce qu'elle vaut.

.

Bon, Zoe est assez nulle aux échecs... Non, ce n'est pas vrai, elle n'est pas si mauvaise, mais elle ne joue clairement pas dans la cour des grands.

Le dîner est prêt et j'aide Root à mettre la table. Elle nous a concocté un repas simple, des pâtes au pesto avec du saumon.

C'est super bon, je l'exprime à une Root que mon enthousiasme amuse. Zoe, elle est plus discrète et mange en silence. Root l'observe à la dérobée, je vois bien qu'elle pense à quelques stratagèmes pour chasser le trouble du visage de ma deuxième mère.

Je m'interroge sur Zoe. Il est clair que Root a déjà connu les bras d'une femme, mais Zoe, je n'en suis pas sûre. Peut-être se demande-t-elle si leur couple doit vraiment n'être que fictif.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Root et surprend son regard pétillant sur ma petite personne. Mince, je suis certaine qu'elle a deviné le fond de mes pensées. Je me racle vaguement la gorge, elle penche la tête sur le côté pour toute réponse puis finit par demander :

– N'avais-tu pas des questions à me poser, Gen ?

– Si...

Je remarque que Zoe lâche ses couverts et attrape son verre de vin, boit une gorgée tout en nous scrutant. Je dirais bien que, comme moi, elle est en quête de réponses, elle aussi. Je décide de me lancer :

– Zoe est un ancien numéro, non ?

– Oui, répond Root en affichant un sourire charmeur pour celle qui n'a pas ouvert la bouche et reprend à la place une deuxième gorgée. Elle a même essayé de m'attraper avant que je n'enlève Harold...

– Tu veux dire quand tu l'as kidnappé ?

Je me tourne vers Zoe, une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux.

– Je crois que vous avez bien failli réussir...

Zoe hausse les sourcils à cet aveu, pendant que Root corrige :

– Oh, je t'en prie ! J'étais déjà loin depuis longtemps !

– C'est toi qui me l'as dit, qu'elle était à deux doigts de te tomber dessus !

Root soupire, donnant l'illusion que je viens de révéler un immense secret et sourit sensuellement à Zoe en murmurant :

– Il fallait que je récupère Harry, sinon je me serais laisser attraper par toi...

Les joues de Zoe se colorent légèrement, pourtant, encore une fois, elle ne souffle pas un mot. C'est étonnant, elle ne paraît pas être le genre de femme à ne rien dire. Elle dégage, comme Root, une assurance certaine et ses yeux intelligents prouvent qu'elle ne manque pas un mot de notre conversation. Elle attend sûrement le bon moment pour dévoiler ses cartes. Zoe ne sait peut-être pas très bien jouer aux échecs mais vu son expression insondable, elle est sûrement une professionnelle du poker.

En attendant qu'elle entre dans la partie, j'aimerais bien avoir des réponses et reporte mon attention sur Root qui attend patiemment mon interrogatoire.

– Donc, vous vous êtes déjà rencontrées ?

– Oui et non. Elle pensait que mon nom était Caroline Turling, puis elle a découvert mon alias... Root. J'avoue, Zoe, que je ne pensais jamais te revoir. Root se penche dans sa direction. Mais Samaritain et la Machine avaient d'autres projets pour nous... Elle recule sur sa chaise, balaye des yeux la cuisine, adoptant l'attitude d'une cruche de première, y mettant même l'intonation appropriée, elle déclare : c'est tellement romantique, soupire-t-elle d'une voix mièvre. Nous sommes si heureuses ensemble depuis huit ans et notre fille nous comble de joie ! Elle bat même des paupières pour accentuer son air ravi.

Je reste impassible face à la fierté qu'elle affiche en me regardant. Elle joue tellement bien les gourdes que c'est difficile de ne pas se faire avoir. Je préfére poser rapidement ma nouvelle question pour faire disparaître l'expression d'amour débile sur son visage.

– Donc, tu l'as retrouvée, et Zoe a accepté de te suivre ?

– Plus ou moins...

– Root ! Je veux toute l'histoire !

– Mais je croyais qu'on jouait, qu'il fallait que tu me fasses parler malgré moi...

– Pff, je sais que t'es bien plus difficile à piéger que les autres !

Ah, voilà ce qu'elle attendait, que je confesse que je n'arriverai pas à la battre. Purée, la Machine a raison, Root et moi, on est du même acabit, on déteste perdre.

Root s'intéresse à nouveau à Zoe et capte son regard puis propose.

– Tu veux lui raconter ?

– Non, vas-y...

– Très bien... Voyons-voir, tu te souviens de la soirée à laquelle je suis allée il y a plusieurs jours ?

– Celle durant laquelle Shaw est venue me garder ?

L'ombre qui passe dans ses yeux confirme que j'ai fait mouche. Je m'empresse de hocher la tête pour qu'elle continue. Elle comprend parfaitement ma tactique et enchaîne :

– J'étais là-bas pour soutirer les informations d'un téléphone d'un sbire de Samaritain... Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir Zoe, en pleine conversation avec Martine à cette soirée huppée.

– Martine est une de nos ennemies, c'est bien ça ?

– Ravie de voir que tu écoutais avec attention depuis mon retour dans l'appartement.

Je hausse les épaules pour toute réponse.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, quand j'ai vu ces deux-là en pleine discussion, je me suis demandée si Zoe avait rejoint Samaritain... Je les ai alors suivies... et Martine a voulu tuer Zoe. Je l'en ai donc empêchée...

– Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à Shaw ?

– La Machine n'a pas voulu.

– Pourquoi ?

– Demande-lui.

Je plisse les yeux. Root est-elle au courant de mes petits dialogues avec la Machine ? Vu sa tête, je dirais que oui.

– Mais tu n'as pas tué Martine...

– Non, en effet, je l'ai seulement assommée. Tu comprends, un cadavre attire bien plus l'attention à une soirée qu'une femme « ivre » qui comate sur un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque.

– Ouais, la Machine ne voulait pas que tu la tues, dis-je, lui faisant comprendre que je ne suis pas dupe.

Root sourit gentiment comme si j'avais bien appris ma leçon. Je m'attends presque à ce qu'elle me tapote sur la tête comme à un bon chien. Elle préfère rester immobile et reprendre le fil de son récit :

– J'ai caché Zoe

– Tu m'as séquestrée !

Ah ? Zoe a décidé d'intervenir.

Root lève les yeux au ciel.

– Tout de suite les grands mots...

– Tu m'as tasée et attachée à une chaise pour que je fuis pas ! Grince Zoe.

Root penche la tête vers moi pour un petit aparté que Zoe entend sans problème.

– Gen, ne crois pas que tes deux mères ne s'aiment plus après ce que tu viens d'entendre. Dans un couple, il arrive parfois qu'il faille un peu pimenter les choses et Zoe aime bien quand je l'attache...

– Quoi ?!

Zoe s'est levée pleine de colère, prête à en découdre avec Root qui, tout sourire, apprécie la tournure des évènements. Moi, dans mon coin, je me demande qui va gagner le premier round.

Finalement, Zoe, après un duel silencieux qui dure plusieurs minutes, un regard furieux, contre un, réellement amusé, se rassoit en marmonnant.

– Tu es vraiment la seule à me faire sortir de mes gongs, même John n'y arrive pas.

Root inspire d'une manière provocante et susurre :

– C'est pour ça que tu m'as épousée, mon amour...

Zoe la fixe, interdite puis baisse la tête d'un air désabusé, se mettant à rire de toute cette situation avant de répliquer :

– Crois-moi, si nous étions mariées, tu n'aurais pas besoin de pimenter quoi que ce soit entre nous...

Elle relève les yeux et comprend trop tard à qui elle s'adresse. Il ne faut jamais inviter Root dans un jeu, même pour plaisanter.

Le désir dans le regard de Root est déroutant. Zoe rougit, déglutit et bégaye.

– Je... je... voulais dire...

– Nous verrons ça plus tard, la coupe Root sans la quitter des yeux.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

– Et Shaw ? Elle n'est pas censée être celle pour qui bat ton cœur de psychopathe ?

Root se tourne vers moi et là... Je m'aperçois à son regard étincelant comme de la lave prête à m'engloutir que je viens de dire la plus grosse connerie de la soirée. Ramener Sameen sur le tapis n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée... J'essaie de biaiser et de rattraper ma bêtise :

– C'est toi qui m'as dit que t'étais une psychopathe, dis-je d'une petite voix.

– Je comprends mieux pourquoi je suis ta mère préférée, ironise Zoe.

Root plisse les yeux à ses mots sans me quitter du regard et j'aimerais me lever pour aller embrasser cette étrangère qui ose essayer de faire redescendre la tension à coup de vanne pourrie.

– Tu oublies que Gen, m'a attribué ce rôle quand je lui ai offert sa première décapotable, répond-elle.

Je soupire de soulagement car la bombe est désamorcée.

– Tu lui as offert une décapotable ?! Elle n'a que douze ans !

Waouh, je suis en train de dîner avec deux actrices douées qui s'ignorent.

Root soupire, agacée.

– Pourquoi tout le monde dit ça, Gen est tout à fait en âge de conduire !

– Et tu te demandes pourquoi je veux divorcer, précise Zoe d'une voix lassée.

Root se tourne vers elle, une expression de surprise puis de peine se peint sur ses traits.

– Tu veux divorcer ?! Répète-t-elle, abasourdie.

D'accord, je dois dire qu'il m'arrive d'avoir un petit grain de folie de temps en temps, mais alors là, assise dans cette cuisine de luxe face à deux femmes immergées dans leur rôle, je me dis que j'ai trouvé mes maîtres, en l'occurrence mes maîtresses.

Oh et puis après tout, pourquoi je ne ferais pas comme elles ? Décidée, je m'écrie :

– S'il vous plaît, ne divorcez pas ! Je ne le supporterai pas, je me tournerai vers la drogue, mes notes chuteront ainsi que mon estime de soi et dans un an, aura lieu ma première fugue...

J'ai dû être assez convaincante car elles me regardent toute les deux avec horreur. Root se reprend bien vite cependant, et affiche le sourire d'une bienheureuse. Zoe décroche son regard de ma face et lui jette un coup d'œil, puis expire, comprenant que tout ceci n'est que la suite du simulacre qu'elle a elle-même lancé.

– On est vraiment fortes, se félicite Root. Regardez-nous, une famille de givrées qui persuaderait n'importe qui. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange, nous n'allons pas divorcer, je vais faire en sorte que Zoe ne veuille plus jamais me quitter après cette nuit...

Vu que Zoe m'a aidée, je me dis que c'est à mon tour, je me dépêche de changer de sujet devant « ma mère » qui tente vainement de fuir le regard concupiscent de Root.

– Pourquoi on est millionnaires ?

– Ah !

Je suis revenue dans le champ de vision de Root.

– Je savais bien que cette petite information t'avait marquée. Je ne te savais pas aussi vénale. C'est parce que tu veux une nouvelle voiture, c'est ça ?

Je la regarde d'un œil blasé.

– Tu ne veux pas d'abord me payer le permis, dis-je d'une voix fatiguée.

– Tu vois ! Triomphe Root en s'adressant à Zoe, notre fille veut passer le permis. L'âge n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

Zoe sourit, je crois qu'elle a définitivement décidé d'abandonner. Elle a compris, comme moi, que face à Root, personne n'est de taille. Elle se contente de hocher la tête en répondant :

– C'est moi qui choisirai sa nouvelle voiture...

Root opine avec sérieux puis revient à la conversation du départ :

– Les millions, mon ange, m'appartiennent. Vois-tu, j'ai gagné le premier à l'âge de vingt ans après avoir piraté quelques banques et fait chanter un sénateur véreux. J'ai continué ce petit manège pendant quelques années, accumulant une petite fortune puis j'en ai eu assez. C'est la raison pour laquelle mes tarifs en tant que tueuse professionnelle étaient toujours très abordables, précise-t-elle d'un air important.

– …

– D'autres questions ?

Je regarde les murs autour de moi et questionne :

– Je vais rester ici toute la journée ?

Root paraît offusquée.

– Bien sûr que non, tu vas aller à l'école, comme toute jeune fille de ton âge ! Ta mère et moi venons de t'inscrire dans une école réputée du quartier. Tu comprends, celle à laquelle tu étais jusqu'à maintenant ne nous satisfaisait plus et puis la nouvelle est plus près de cet appartement.

– Mais cela ne va-t-il pas attirer l'attention de Samaritain. S'il cherche Zoe, il va peut-être faire le rapprochement ?

Root ne répond rien, préférant me regarder d'un air mystérieux. J'en déduis que la Machine ne m'estime pas encore suffisamment apte pour tout apprendre. Je souffle et continue :

– Ok, donc je m'appelle Gen Groves, vous êtes mes mères, ma préférée c'est Zoe, parce que toi, Root, tu me caches toujours des choses et...

Root m'interrompt.

– Samantha, ou Sam, et bien entendu, maman, mais pas Root.

– Quoi ?

– Tu ne dois plus m'appeler Root, dit-elle d'un air grave.

Elle n'a clairement pas relevé le côté « tu me caches toujours des choses », mais bon, c'est Root, donc je commence à être habituée...

– C'est ton vrai prénom ?

– Oui.

– Sam... comme...

Je me tais avant de commettre à nouveau l'irréparable et demande rapidement :

– Pourquoi ton alias c'est Root ?

Elle sourit avec malice et précise :

– Cette information-là, je te la dirai peut-être plus tard...

Je fronce les sourcils, je suis déjà passée à autre chose.

– Si vous êtes mariées depuis huit ans... alors, je suppose que Zoe n'est pas Zoe « Morgan », mais qu'elle portait un autre nom avant de te rencontrer.

Root se tourne vers sa femme et ferme les yeux de contentement.

– Notre fille est si intelligente... Quoique je me demande de qui elle a bien pu hériter ses yeux bleus... Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire, Zoe ?

Et voilà, c'est reparti...

Root réfléchit tout haut :

– John a les yeux verts... Harold, lui, les a bleus... Non ?! S'écrie Root en portant une main à sa bouche, ne me dis pas qu'Harold et toi... ?

Zoe lève les yeux au ciel.

– Mon père avait les yeux bleus...

Root ferme à demi les siens et menace :

– Le doute est toujours présent dans mon esprit, ma chérie, il va falloir te montrer persuasive tout à l'heure...

Zoe croise son regard et j'expire bruyamment en me levant :

– Je suis crevée, je vais m'en griller une sur la terrasse et j'irai me coucher...

Root sourit, ravie de ma petite tirade et de son effet sur Zoe, qui, une fois la surprise passée, l'accuse sur un ton plein de reproches :

– C'est de ta faute ! Elle fume maintenant, après les décapotables, tu t'attendais à quoi ?!

Root prend un air coupable puis me lance un regard d'adulte responsable.

– Gen, à l'avenir, j'apprécierai que tu viennes me consulter avant de te lancer dans une activité qui peut te rendre dépendante... Si tu tiens à te droguer, par exemple, je connais de très bons dealers qui...

Je secoue la tête, comment ai-je pu croire un seul instant que je lui clouerais le bec. Elle l'a dit elle-même et Zoe a acquiescé, on est toutes timbrées...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

J'avais raison, la terrasse est assez extraordinaire.

En fait, tout l'appartement l'est. Root m'a dit avant le dîner qu'elle avait décoré ma chambre et je dirais bien que toutes les pièces possèdent sa patte. Ce, _je ne sais quoi_ , que je n'arrive toujours pas à définir mais qui me fait penser à elle.

Les nuits sont assez froides et j'observe la buée sortir de ma bouche, emmitouflée dans ma parka sur ce balcon qui fait quasiment la taille d'une pièce. La fenêtre coulisse derrière moi, je ne me retourne pas, je sais que c'est Zoe. Root, elle, est absorbée par un travail que lui a donné la Machine et elle pianote depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes sur son ordinateur, ayant délaissé la vaisselle et tous les plats sur la table de la cuisine. J'ai, d'ailleurs, un peu aidé Zoe à débarrasser puis je suis partie admirer la vue de Manhattan, une ville saisissante à cette hauteur vertigineuse.

Du coin de l'œil, je remarque Zoe sortir un paquet de cigarettes. Je me tourne vers elle et l'observe en silence en allumer une avec un briquet, inspirer la première bouffée et relâcher négligemment la fumée vers le ciel.

Fumer ne m'a jamais attirée, bien que j'aie toujours trouvé le geste élégant, et j'aime regarder les gens s'adonner à cette passion. Le mouvement change d'une personne à l'autre. La façon de porter la cigarette aux lèvres, d'aspirer en déclenchant l'incandescent grésillement plus ou moins long. Et je ne parle même pas du tabac roulé qui apporte ses propres variations à l'ensemble !

Voilà qui me donne une idée, vu que mon étude sur les bécasses est tombée à l'eau, suite à mon départ de l'école – et ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre – la place est libre pour une nouvelle observation comportementale, et la gestuelle liée à la cigarette peut sûrement révéler beaucoup de choses sur le caractère d'une personne... Bon, il faut d'abord que j'arrête l'étude sur les adultes qui m'entourent avant d'en envisager une autre.

Toujours est-il que je ne peux détacher mon regard des mains de Zoe, tenant avec intimité, ce tube plein de nicotine.

Elle me voit, si fascinée, et réfléchit un instant avant de me tendre le paquet :

– C'est vrai, excuse-moi, j'avais oublié, tu étais venue ici t'en griller une...

Je jette un coup d'œil au rectangle en carton rigide aux couleurs sombres et croise son regard. Elle me provoque, comme Root, elle attend de voir ce que je vais faire. M'offusquer ? Me prendre au jeu ?

Je me redresse et droite comme un i, d'un petit air pincé, limite vexé et franchement assez ridicule, je déclare :

– Non, merci, j'ai arrêté.

Elle sourit devant mon attitude qu'elle sait parfaitement fausse, reprenant son activité en silence.

Le moment est bien choisi pour que je lui demande quelques détails qui m'échappent dans sa relation avec Root.

– Dis..., je commence.

Je suis passée au tutoiement, au final, n'est-elle pas ma mère ? Pour être honnête, j'aurais du mal à vouvoyer « maman ».

Elle patiente en silence que je termine ma phrase.

– Tu as dit tout à l'heure que Root t'avait séquestrée ?

Un sourire se dessine sur son visage à ce souvenir puis elle reprend un air sérieux.

– Oui, après l'avoir vue à la soirée, et une fois sauvée des griffes de cette Martine, nous nous sommes dépêchées de partir de cet endroit.

Elle paraît presque embarrassée en continuant :

– Je ne l'ai pas reconnue tout de suite. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le studio où elle m'a cachée que ça a fait tilt. Je suis plutôt physionomiste, cependant, échapper à la mort de peu vous rend légèrement plus lent à la détente. Une fois mes capacités revenues, j'ai voulu partir et... Cette folle m'a tasée !

Je ricane, c'est bien le genre de Root, il me semble qu'elle a fait le même coup à Shaw. Je hoche la tête d'un air entendu et écoute la suite du récit.

– Elle m'a attachée à une chaise et s'est vaguement excusée pour son comportement, car d'après elle, il ne fallait surtout pas que je sorte, que ceux qui avaient essayé de me tuer à la soirée, me retrouveraient et me feraient disparaitre très facilement...

Elle émet un petit rire plein de mépris et reprend :

– Elle savait que je la détestais, mais figure-toi qu'elle m'a laissée là sur cette fichue chaise toute la nuit et n'est revenue me libérer que le lendemain. Oh, mais figure-toi que j'avais échafaudé un plan de fuite pendant les longues heures, à coups d'arguments recherchés, ficelée sur ce mobilier guère confortable.

Elle croise mon regard et esquisse un petit sourire.

– Je suppose que tu connais Root... Elle avait tout prévu, elle m'a retournée comme une crêpe en moins de deux, apportant des contres arguments très convaincants à chacune de mes attaques verbales et puis... Elle a fait intervenir John... Le seul en qui j'avais confiance et que j'estimais... Il a su me persuader d'accepter l'aide de cette tarée. Il n'a fait que confirmer toute son histoire. Voir John du côté de Root m'a fichu un coup, et je dois dire que mon regard sur elle a changé.

Elle aspire la dernière latte de sa cigarette, écrase le mégot sur la rambarde, faute de mieux, et le contemple ne sachant pas trop quoi en faire sur le moment.

– Donne, lui dis-je, je le mettrai dans la poubelle de la cuisine.

Elle acquiesce, je pense que mine de rien, elle est parfois encore un peu perdue. Je préfère la ramener à notre conversation et demande :

– Et donc, comme ça, tu as accepté Root ?

Elle rit à ma remarque candide.

– Non, mais je comprends leur combat contre Samaritain. Disons que je lui pardonne ses manières plus que frusques lors de notre rencontre. Et honnêtement, elle est plutôt sympa avec moi depuis que j'ai consenti à tout ça, à cette idée de former une famille avec elle et toi, afin de mieux nous cacher sous le nez même de Big Brother.

J'opine en silence et fronce les sourcils :

– Tu acceptes donc de jouer sa femme...

Elle secoue doucement la tête et avoue d'un air contrit :

– J'aurais préféré être celle de John... Cela dit, Root est... désarmante. Je n'ai jamais pensé à une femme de cette manière et avec elle, cela paraît presque... envisageable...

Je souris franchement, je crois que tout le monde est un peu amoureux de Root...

– Mais..., continue-t-elle. Root a quelqu'un dans sa vie, non ? Cette Shaw dont tu parlais...

– C'est compliqué entre elles... j'avance, méfiante.

Elle soupire, adoptant un visage compréhensif.

– C'est la femme qui était à la station de métro, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, je murmure...

– Root ne lui a rien dit concernant son nouveau petit « jeu de rôle » ?

– Non...

Un rire bref sort de sa bouche puis elle reprend :

– Si la personne à laquelle je tenais me faisait un coup pareil... Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais, en tout cas, pas aussi stoïquement que cette Shaw.

Je ne réponds rien, je m'attends à des représailles terribles de la part de Sameen et frissonne.

Zoe se méprend sur mon tremblement et s'approche de moi, m'entoure les épaules d'un geste protecteur et dit doucement :

– Viens, rentrons, il fait froid et il se fait tard, puis si je me souviens bien, tu as école demain...

Suite à cette déclaration, reviennent à moi les paroles de Root sur ma nouvelle carrière dans l'école du quartier et je retiens un juron. C'était trop beau de quitter le système éducatif... Pour la peine, je défierai ma nouvelle mère – Samantha – de vraiment m'offrir le permis et une décapotable pour se faire pardonner.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'effectuera cette fameuse « Sam ». Une chose est sûre, Root, elle, acceptera ce nouveau challenge avec panache et il est fort probable qu'elle me tende les clefs d'une magnifique Porsche d'ici la fin de la semaine...

Je vais plutôt demander la dernière Playstation. Je serais bien du genre à encastrer ma nouvelle voiture de luxe dans un mur après un tournant mal calculé et cela me paraît beaucoup moins dangereux, moins coûteux et bien moins risqué d'étaler au grand jour ma future conduite de débutante hésitante dans un jeu virtuel.

Je venais juste de trouver le sommeil.

Dormir dans un nouvel endroit si silencieux, m'angoissait un peu.

J'ai même carrément sursauté à la sonnerie stridente qui n'en finit pas.

Je me lève du lit, titube légèrement, à moitié endormie, vers le salon. Je remarque que Root me précède... tout en réajustant minutieusement un t-shirt en coton blanc qui lui arrive jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

Où est Zoe ? Je tourne la tête et l'aperçois à l'autre bout du couloir, elle aussi, occupée à se rhabiller... Je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle est sortie de la même chambre que Root. Si c'est le cas, devrais-je en conclure quelque chose sur mes deux mères ?

Si un rapprochement a eu lieu entre elles, les deux femmes ont été sacrément discrètes, à moins que l'interruption de la personne qui veut absolument entrer chez nous les ait arrêtées avant qu'elles ne... commettent l'irréparable ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je dis ça, « commettre l'irréparable » ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'en veux à Root ? C'est Shaw qui a refusé d'être avec elle.

Je grimace, mon adoration pour Sameen m'empêche de lui en vouloir trop longtemps et je rejette sa colère et sa solitude sur la seule que je sais capable de l'atteindre... Root.

Intéressant... Je m'auto-analyse. Devenir psychiatre est vraiment une bonne idée.

Le temps de ma psychanalyse autodidacte, Root a atteint la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre pour laisser entrer une Shaw... en colère.

Bien entendu, vu l'air qu'arbore Root, la Machine l'avait prévenue de l'identité de cette visiteuse nocturne visiblement saoule.

Shaw ivre, je n'aurais jamais pensé voir ça un jour. À vrai dire, il me semble que je n'aurais pas fait la différence. C'est Root qui m'a éclairée sur son état en lui ouvrant, pestant un : « Tu sens l'alcool à des kilomètres, Sameen, cela ne te va pas », à une Shaw qui s'en fiche comme d'une guigne et regarde à la place avec dédain notre habitation.

Ses yeux se fixent finalement sur moi, ou plutôt sur Zoe, derrière moi, qui m'a rejointe et a posé ses mains sur mes épaules, dans un élan protecteur – pour la deuxième fois de la soirée – démontrant, d'après moi, que cette femme ferait une bonne mère.

La fureur dans le regard de Shaw est terrifiante. Elle serre la mâchoire et je l'entendrais presque grincer des dents au spectacle que nous lui offrons. Je sens les doigts de Zoe se crisper légèrement sur mes épaules.

Shaw finit par dire quelque chose que seule Root perçoit. Je la vois lever les yeux au ciel en répondant :

– Et alors, Sameen, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui ne veux pas de moi.

La fin de sa phrase est tintée de reproches apparemment toujours pas digérés.

La deuxième parole de Sameen est déclarée encore plus bas, la réponse, en revanche, est parfaitement audible.

– Hors de question ! Gen reste avec nous !

Shaw ne l'écoute pas et s'avance vers nous. Root, plus rapide, lui barre le passage. Sameen hésite, juste une fraction de seconde, mais cela suffit. Les convulsions qui la secouent sont étonnantes. Je me demande si Shaw va vomir sur le tapis du salon puis comprends enfin.

Root vient de la taser...

Où donc avait-elle caché l'arme ? Dans sa petite culotte ? Était-ce la raison du réajustement du t-shirt un peu plus tôt ?

Mes réflexions sont stoppées par la vue de Root trainant une Sameen amorphe par les bras jusqu'au canapé, secourue par Zoe qui a fini par me lâcher.

Les deux femmes installent Shaw correctement dans le divan et Zoe commence d'un air agacé :

– Je peux savoir ce que tu as avec les tasers ? Non, parce que sérieusement en tant qu'une de tes anciennes « tasées » je peux te dire que cela n'a rien d'agréable !

Root détourne son regard de Shaw dont les yeux reflètent toute la vengeance qu'elle fera subir à son adversaire une fois qu'elle aura retrouvé l'usage de ses membres, et répond d'une voix sensuelle :

– Figure-toi que notre invitée, ici présente, apprécie ce genre de choses... N'est-ce pas, mon cœur ?

– Je vais te tuer... articule difficilement Shaw.

Root, nullement effrayée par la menace, paraît, au contraire, aux anges, souriant de toutes ses dents.

– Non, mon cœur, tu vas surtout dessouler et mettre fin à ton petit manège. Bien que j'aime voir la jalousie sur tes traits tirés, sache que cela ne te sied guère, alors reprends-toi et arrête ce comportement de gamine. Gen paraît bien plus adulte que toi à cet instant...

– Hé ! Je m'écrie.

Root se tourne vers moi et me gratifie d'une moue d'excuse.

– Je suis désolée, mon ange, je sais que mentalement tu es plus évoluée que la moyenne, cependant, permets-moi de t'éclairer... physiquement, tu fais bien ton âge... douze ans.

– J'ai l'âge de conduire une voiture, je marmonne à court d'arguments.

Elle entend parfaitement ce piaffement inutile et sourit victorieuse. J'aurais dû me taire, elle a réalisé à demi-mot ce que je pensais plus tôt et échafaude certainement le meilleur moyen de me coller un volant entre les mains.

Je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Elle m'a confessé avoir tué un homme à douze ans. Tout d'un coup, devenir une conductrice avant l'âge, m'inspire plus que trouver le moyen de zigouiller une personne que je n'ai jamais vue sous le regard professionnel de ma nouvelle « mère ».

Zoe, debout devant Shaw qui n'a d'yeux que pour Root, croise les bras et ne sait visiblement pas quoi faire. Moi, en revanche je m'assois sur un fauteuil loin de ce bourreau et de son instrument de torture – on ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'elle estime que je suis aussi en âge de recevoir une décharge – et commence à la fustiger oralement :

– Comment t'as pu faire ça ?! Shaw n'est pas dangereuse !

Son ricanement ne me surprend pas, il est vrai que je viens d'énoncer une belle absurdité, Shaw est capable de tuer à mains nues... Je me reprends.

– C'est quand même déloyale de la taser !

Root soupire et ordonne :

– Chérie, pourrais-tu coucher notre fille, s'il te plait, Shaw et moi avons à parler...

Zoe l'observe un instant et lâche :

– Tu veux que je te laisse seule avec ta maîtresse...

Je retiens ma respiration, parce que j'avoue que je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Mince, Zoe a un petit côté, comme Root, totalement décalé, ou alors c'est de l'humour... Sauf qu'elle vient de sortir cette phrase avec tellement de sérieux que j'hésite réellement.

Root lui sourit complice – donc c'était bien de l'humour – et susurre :

– Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, garde les draps au chaud, je ne serai pas longue...

Zoe rougit furieusement, et moi je soupire intérieurement. Personne ne comprendra donc jamais ?! Aucun de nous n'est en mesure de battre Root, en tout cas, pas dans une joute verbale. C'est à croire qu'ils aiment tous perdre, moi la première d'ailleurs.

La main de Zoe m'attrape le bras, me tirant avec poigne hors du fauteuil et je me mets à geindre :

– Je ne veux pas aller me coucher ! Shaw, je te vengerai, cligne des yeux si tu veux que je la tase dans son sommeil !

– Gen ! Se récrie Root. Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! Enfin ! Tu ne sais même pas te servir d'un taser ! Et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'apprendre ou te prêter le mien. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller toute seule sur ce point-là, jeune fille.

Je lui lance un regard furibond, préférant m'intéresser à Shaw à la place, expliquant doucement :

– Cligne des paupières, une fois pour oui et deux fois pour non...

Root, assez curieuse, reporte son attention sur Shaw et commente :

– Ne sois pas timide, mon cœur, tu peux lui répondre, je ferai comme si je n'avais rien vu...

Un silence de plomb s'installe pendant que nous scrutons toutes, les paupières de la victime immobile. Le verdict tombe après une minute de respiration hachée d'une Shaw toujours aussi furax. Deux clignements.

– Pff ! C'est nul ! Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre après ! Je la préviens, énervée.

– Ne sois pas jalouse, mon ange, réplique Root avec emphase. Shaw ne tient pas t'embarquer dans une croisade contre moi qu'elle sait perdue d'avance pour toi.

– M'ouais, tu parles, elle veut juste être la seule à se venger !

– Oui, en effet, c'est possible, admet Root en revenant vers Shaw. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir sur ce point, mon cœur, lui précise-t-elle avec sincérité.

Zoe décide que c'est le bon moment pour m'entraîner vers le couloir, la voix de Root nous parvient avant de quitter le salon :

– Gen ? Je ne te savais pas si versatile... En fait si, comment crois-tu que je te batte aux échecs si facilement ? Oh, et n'essaie pas de revenir en douce pour écouter notre conversation. Je le saurai, et tu pourras dire adieu à ta prochaine voiture !

J'entends le petit rire de Zoe sur ma gauche. Je grogne pour toute réponse. Non seulement elle nous écrase dans nos joutes verbales, mais elle doit en plus avoir le dernier mot.

J'ai respecté « ma part du marché ». Je me suis couchée, évitant d'aller fouiner parce que même si Root y a mis de l'humour, je préfère ne pas la tester, elle n'aurait sans doute pas osé le taser, et c'est justement ce qui m'inquiète, elle aurait trouvé quelque chose de bien pire...

Lorsque je me lève le lendemain, Shaw a disparu, je trouve à sa place une Root songeuse en train de boire un café. Elle m'entend et tourne la tête vers moi, souriante. Je décide d'attaquer de bon matin :

– Tu t'es déjà débarrassé du corps de Shaw ?

– Oui, je l'ai découpé et j'ai caché les différents morceaux dans l'appartement. Nous pourrions jouer à chercher « les bouts de Sameen » ensemble. Je sais que ce n'est pas encore Pâques, mais c'est une activité familiale très agréable... Qu'en dis-tu, mon ange ?

– …

Son sourire ravageur collé au visage, elle reprend une gorgée, durant les secondes où je cherche désespérément une répartie brillante, sans succès. J'abandonne et change de sujet.

– Où est Zoe ?

– Sous la douche, répond-elle d'un air rêveur.

Je n'approfondis pas, elle serait capable de me décrire leurs ébats, si du moins ils ont eu lieu. Bien que j'en doute.

– Tu devrais te préparer, Gen, nous partons dans une vingtaine de minutes, me précise-t-elle en allumant son ordinateur sur la table basse.

J'expire fortement pour signifier mon désaccord et me dirige vers la cuisine où Zoe risque de me rejoindre dans peu de temps, pour prendre un petit déjeuner.

Lorsque nous sortons de l'immeuble ce matin-là une voiture noire nous attend à l'entrée. Root, ravie, nous explique que toute bonne famille riche qui se respecte se doit d'avoir un chauffeur.

Zoe et moi ouvrons la bouche face à la personne qui sort du véhicule et lui ouvre la portière avec un petit signe de tête, déclenchant un nouvel air satisfait, voir même de fierté sur le visage de Root, avant qu'elle ne s'exclame d'un air joyeux :

– Mes chéries, laissez-moi vous présenter notre nouvelle employée... Sameen Shaw.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Je n'en reviens pas. Shaw est notre chauffeur... Elle ne paraît plus en vouloir à Root, c'est complètement improbable.

Assise à l'arrière avec elle, je lui en fais part :

– Euh... Shaw n'était pas censée te tuer une fois qu'elle pourrait à nouveau bouger ?

Root lance un regard plein d'amour à la conductrice qui garde les yeux fixés sur la route pendant que Zoe, assise à l'avant, tourne légèrement la tête pour mieux entendre sa réponse.

– Tu connais Sameen, elle s'emporte facilement...

Tout le monde retient sa respiration au bruit du cuir qui craque sous les doigts de Shaw qui serre férocement le volant sans rien dire.

– Disons que je lui ai offert un cadeau pour me faire pardonner, s'empresse d'ajouter Root.

Voyant qu'elle se tait, je l'encourage :

– Et... ?

Root me regarde avec sérieux :

– Gen, tu es encore trop jeune pour que nous parlions de ce genre de choses...

– Vous avez couché ensemble ?

Shaw renifle à l'avant et Root me lance un regard désespéré.

– Gen, voyons, je suis mariée !

– Pff, à d'autres !

– Zoe, ma chérie, vraiment, je m'inquiète pour notre fille, depuis ta liaison avec John, je la soupçonne d'avoir des doutes sur notre couple, peut-être devrions-nous l'emmener chez un pédopsychiatre...

– Aaargh ! Non, mais t'entends ces conneries, Shaw ?! C'est comme ça depuis hier ! Je geins d'une voix exaspérée.

La conductrice ricane derrière le volant puis répond :

– Ça ne m'étonne pas, tout le monde sait que Root est complètement tarée. Elle a même été internée...

– Oh, Sameen ! Tu oublies que je m'en suis échappée et notre première mission ensemble qui a suivi...

Root revient vers moi :

– Sameen manie très bien les lances thermiques composées de spaghettis et d'une bouteille d'oxygène.

– …

– M'ouais, je me souviens surtout du joli coup de poing que je t'ai mis juste après, sourit Shaw.

Root adopte l'air du ravi de la crèche en soupirant :

– Aaah, le bon vieux temps... Quoique, reprend-elle d'un avec sérieux, j'en ai encore parfois les mâchoires qui tremblent.

Shaw se marre à l'avant.

– Je devrais peut-être à nouveau te taser pour me venger, pense Root tout haut.

Je n'ai pas le temps de la mettre en garde. La voiture pile brusquement et Shaw se retourne sur son siège pour croiser son regard, menaçante :

– Si tu m'électrocutes encore une fois avec cette saloperie, Root, non seulement je te tuerai, mais je te réanimerai pour pouvoir te tuer à nouveau !

– Mmm... Tout un programme, répond-elle sensuellement.

– Je devrais être jalouse ?

Zoe a l'art d'intervenir dans les situations vraiment critiques. Shaw lui jette un coup d'œil pas commode, qui n'a pas l'air de lui faire peur et elle continue :

– Je comprends totalement ta colère, Shaw, si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu tuerSamantha, moi aussi...

– Samantha ? Répète Shaw, étonnée.

– C'est mon vrai prénom, précise Root.

– Un prénom de pouffiasse, réplique Shaw.

Le silence s'installe dans l'habitacle et Root s'offusque :

– Comment, Zoe, tu ne voles pas à mon secours ?! Ne vient-elle pas d'insulter mon prénom ?!

Zoe fuit son regard en murmurant :

– À vrai dire... Je préfère Sam...

Root se tourne vers moi.

– Gen ?

– Ce n'est pas si sexy Samantha...

– Je vois que tout le monde se ligue contre moi, répond-elle d'un ton vexé. Autant vous dire, mesdames, que s'attaquer au prénom de quelqu'un est une attitude bien basse. D'ailleurs, je vous ferai remarquer que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi...

– Quoi, c'est ça ton argument ?! Tu n'es pas responsable ?

Vu le regard de Root qui vire au noir profond en direction de son chauffeur, je préfère intervenir :

– Tu as dit que tu avais fait un cadeau à Shaw, c'était quoi ?

– Elle m'a livré Martine, avoue Sameen à sa place.

– Tu veux dire que tu l'as tuée ?!

– Non, j'ai joué à la dînette avec elle...

– Ah ? Et elle joue bien ?

– Tu m'as volé ma réplique, dit Root en direction de Zoe avec tendresse.

Shaw me jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur :

– Je te plains, Gen...

Je hoche la tête d'un air entendu sans répondre à l'air d'incompréhension de Root pendant que Shaw redémarre la voiture. Le reste du trajet se termine en silence et à nouveau, le véhicule s'immobilise.

– Nous y voilà, déclare Shaw en sortant de la voiture.

Elle m'ouvre la portière puis hausse les épaules à mon regard interrogateur.

– Je suis ton chauffeur, non ? Dit-elle pour toute explication.

Je lui souris timidement et suis des yeux Zoe qui s'approche de moi.

– On y va ?

Je cligne un instant des paupières avant de répondre :

– C'est sympa, _maman_ , mais tu n'es pas obligée de m'accompagner, je pense pouvoir y arriver toute seule...

– Je viens avec toi.

– Ce n'est pas la peine, j'articule exagérément en remarquant Root sortir de la voiture.

Ce n'est pas vrai, elle ne va pas s'y mettre elle aussi...

– Quoi encore, dis-je d'un ton las.

– Zoe vient avec toi, affirme-t-elle.

– Ça va, je n'ai pas besoin d'elle, je sais demander mon chemin... ce sont mes mamans qui me l'ont appris...

Root lance un regard fier à Zoe qui me caresse la joue avec amour. Moi, je souffle intérieurement, réalisant que je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça.

– J'ai oublié de te préciser, Gen, Zoe vient avec toi, parce qu'elle travaille à l'école, elle y est professeur.

J'ouvre la bouche, alors que Zoe acquiesce avec sérieux et m'écrie :

– Ça craint ! Non seulement j'arrive deux mois après la rentrée, mais en plus, ma mère est prof dans la même école ! Je vais être la risée de tout le monde ! Ce n'est pas cool !

– C'est incroyable ce qu'elle me fait penser à ta sœur, commente Root en s'adressant à Zoe.

– Ma sœur est brune, répond l'intéressée.

De véritables frappadingues, il n'y en a pas une pour racheter l'autre...

Je vois du coin de l'œil Shaw sourire, moqueuse de ma situation et lui lance :

– Tu ne veux pas m'adopter ?

– Tu devrais plutôt demander à Harold et John, dit-elle avec compréhension.

– Pff, ils ne voudront jamais, ils ont déjà Bear...

– Gen...

Root s'approche de moi et me regarde avec gravité :

– Si tu te sens seule, ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras bientôt un petit frère ou une petite sœur... ta mère est enceinte...

– Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant, la coupe Zoe.

Root la fixe en silence et les trais de Zoe s'affaissent :

– Ce n'est pas possible...

– Je savais bien que je ne devais pas vous laisser seuls, John et toi, dit-elle avec une peine totalement feinte.

– Mais c'était la semaine dernière ! Et nous nous sommes protégés !

– Je ne parle pas de cette fois-là...

Zoe chercher visiblement dans sa mémoire et horrifiée, répète :

– Ce n'est pas possible, je... je prenais la pilule...

L'exclamation n'est plus qu'un murmure, comme si le doute s'insinuait déjà en elle.

– À quand remonte tes dernières règles ? L'achève Shaw.

Root se tourne vers elle, agacée :

– Sameen, un peu de délicatesse, veux-tu ? Elle reporte son attention sur sa femme. Corrige-moi si je me trompe, c'était il y a deux mois, non ?

– Et tu t'en es pas aperçue ? Je demande surprise.

Zoe ouvre la bouche et la referme sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Root me met une main sur l'épaule et répond pour elle.

– Tu sais, ta mère a été très occupée, parfois on oublie certaines choses durant des périodes de stress. J'étais loin, et elle se sentait seule, alors elle est allée retrouver John. Il ne faut pas que tu lui en veuilles, moi, je lui ai déjà pardonné... Ce bébé, nous l'élèverons tous ensemble, Harold, John, Shaw, Zoe, toi et moi...

– Compte pas sur moi, énonce Shaw d'un ton neutre. Mais j'ai hâte de voir la tête d'Harold quand il va l'apprendre...

Je secoue la tête, n'en pouvant plus, je marmonne avec ennui :

– Je vais écrire une histoire sur vous et je la vendrai à Hollywood. Ils en feront un feuilleton et je deviendrai riche.

Root fronce les sourcils à ce que je viens de dire et me reprend :

– Gen, vu que tu as tendance à l'oublier, permets-moi de te le rappeler, en tant que ma fille, tu es déjà riche...

Je ne réponds pas, prends la main de Zoe, toujours aussi atone, à la place et explique doucement :

– Il faut y aller, on va être en retard...

Elle hoche la tête puis me suit sans un mot. Nous nous éloignons et je suis étonnée de constater que Root ne l'a pas rattrapée pour « un baiser d'adieu », peut-être qu'elle s'est dit que ce serait un peu trop après l'annonce du futur bébé. Je serre la main de Zoe et la regarde en confessant sincèrement :

– Tu feras une mère formidable... Après tout, ça fait déjà presque deux jours que tu me supportes...

Je la vois esquisser un petit sourire à ma remarque. J'en suis heureuse, j'aime bien Zoe.

La journée a été soporifique au possible. Cet endroit n'a rien de plus exceptionnel que Fitzhugh Quinnell, mon ancienne école.

J'attends Shaw, je ne rentrerai pas avec Zoe. Elle m'a prévenue qu'elle avait rendez-vous chez son médecin – chez son gynécologue pour être précis – souhaitant secrètement que toute cette histoire de bébé ne soit qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie de Root. Honnêtement, vu la tête qu'elle a tirée suite à la découverte de la date de son dernier cycle, elle-même n'était pas très convaincue par cet espoir futile.

La voiture noire se gare devant moi et en sort Shaw dans son costume de chauffeur. Je dois dire qu'il lui va plutôt bien, surtout la casquette. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

– Très jolie casquette, tu conduis aussi des limousines à tes heures perdues ?

– Monte, grogne-t-elle.

Aïe, elle a l'air de mauvais poil, dure journée, je suppose.

– Ça ne va pas ? Je lui demande une fois ma ceinture bouclée.

– …

– Si c'est à cause du bébé, tu sais, Shaw, il ne faut pas être aussi énervée, Root l'a dit, elle n'est pas le père...

Purée, je suis vraiment comme ma fausse mère, il m'est impossible de ne pas la provoquer. En même temps, j'ai eu une journée pas superbe et c'est terriblement drôle de la voir partir au quart de tour, rien que là par exemple, elle va sûrement m'aboyer dessus, elle est si prévisible.

– Tais-toi !

Et voilà...

Je préfère ramener la conversation sur un terrain neutre :

– Ça avance les travaux à la station ?

– Je vais étrangler Leon sous peu...

Ainsi donc, Leon est le véritable coupable dans cette histoire, l'homme qui habite mon ancienne future maison est responsable de son l'humeur exécrable.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

– Je ne veux pas en parler...

– Je peux essayer de deviner ?

– …

Je décide de prendre ça pour un oui et me triture les méninges à la recherche de la solution.

– Il t'a volé tes sous-vêtements ?

– Non, ceux de John...

Je tourne la tête vivement vers elle pour voir disparaître un petit sourire. Mince, je l'ai sous-estimée. Bah, il ne faut pas que je culpabilise, entre Zoe et Root, la compétition est sacrément serrée, ce n'est pas grave si je perds une manche contre Shaw, ça m'entraîne.

Je réfléchis à d'autres fautes qu'auraient pu commettre Leon. J'abandonne, je préfère avoir une vraie discussion avec Shaw et lui demande de but en blanc :

– Pourquoi tu n'es jamais venue me voir ?

– …

– Je suis restée dans cette école pendant un an, avant que Root n'apparaisse. J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais le numéro n'était plus attribué.

– Je te l'ai dit... Je ne suis pas faite pour ce genre de choses...

Je trouve sa réponse lâche, nulle et peu recherchée. Je commence à comprendre Root, si elle a droit à ce genre d'excuse à chaque fois de la part de Shaw, alors je suis de son côté et je la mettrai moi-même dans le lit de Zoe.

– T'es qu'une lâche.

Le coup frein est tellement violent qu'il me fait réaliser que je n'avais jamais vu le pare-brise d'aussi près.

– Ose répéter ce que tu viens de dire, menace Shaw, ignorant le coup de klaxon du conducteur surpris derrière nous.

Je suis en colère et elle aussi, mais je m'en fiche, elle est toujours en colère alors je crie, sentant les larmes de rage couler sur mes joues :

– Tu sais le nombre de fois où je t'ai guettée derrière la fenêtre de ma chambre en espérant que tu te pointerais ? Tous les jours, Shaw ! Et tu n'es jamais venue, et tout ça parce que : « tu n'es pas faite pour ce genre de choses » – là, franchement, mon imitation de la voix de Shaw avec des intonations graves sur le dernier mot laisse à désirer – je continue néanmoins. John m'a dit que tu étais une ancienne Marines... Eh ben, tu sais quoi ?! Les Marines sont censés épauler les autres.

Vu que je suis dans ma lancée et qu'elle ne répond pas – je crois qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas vraiment – j'évacue tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

– Et je ne suis pas la seule que tu fais souffrir. Root aussi. Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas la perdre, mais qui je suis pour te donner des conseils, hein ? Je suis qu'une pauvre gamine dont tu te fous royalement ! En attendant, si tu tiens un minimum à Root, arrête tes conneries avec elle et dis-lui la vérité, dis-lui que tu l'aimes !

Bon, à la base, je devais me plaindre de son manque d'affection pour moi, Root n'avait pas à entrer en ligne de compte... Tant pis, au moins comme ça, je n'aurai pas à me répéter.

Le regard rivé sur son visage qui ne traduit qu'une colère contrôlée – pour changer – j'attends sa réponse que je sens déjà d'une inutilité phénoménale.

Les coups à la fenêtre derrière elle, nous interrompent. Je l'entends marmonner :

– Vous avez tous décidé de me faire chier, aujourd'hui.

Elle coupe le moteur, serre le frein à main et détache sa ceinture avant de sortir du véhicule pour se retrouver face à une armoire à glace, guère rassurante, qui doit vouloir lui montrer sa façon de penser sur le fait d'arrêter sa voiture en pleine rue.

Je me demande si elle l'aurait épargné sans ma petite crise de nerfs.

Sûrement pas.

Elle ne dit pas un mot en remontant dans la voiture pendant que l'homme se tord de douleur sur la route. Je dirais qu'elle s'est retenue, elle lui a juste cassé un poignet, le nez et envoyé un bon coup de genou dans les valseuses.

Je fulmine durant le reste du trajet car je sais qu'elle ne dira rien. Je l'ai traitée de lâche et elle n'a pas répondu, j'espère au moins qu'elle va méditer mes paroles.

Elle arrête la voiture devant notre immeuble et gronde :

– Dégage...

Je la regarde avec mépris et réponds :

– Pff, en mettant dans ce petit bruit, tout le dédain que je peux, puis claque la porte sans me retourner.

C'est clair, Shaw n'est vraiment qu'une gamine qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Malheureusement pour moi, je continuerai à espérer qu'elle change, comme Root, je suppose. Oui, je continuerai jusqu'au jour où ce sera trop tard, jusqu'au jour où je finirai par comprendre qu'elle n'est pas l'héroïne que je chéris.

Root s'active dans la cuisine. Elle a fait des emplettes aujourd'hui, prenant à cœur son rôle de rentière, achetant un peu de tout.

J'ai voulu savoir comment Samaritain ne nous reconnaissait pas, Zoe et moi, et elle a dit que la Machine s'en était chargée, sans rien ajouter de plus. J'ai préféré ne rien dire que ma petite conversation avec Shaw, de toute façon, elle l'apprendra assez vite.

Nous attendons Zoe, buvant, elle, un thé et, moi, un chocolat, tout en jouant aux échecs dans la cuisine.

Ma deuxième mère finit par arriver, elle nous salue en silence et se sert un verre d'alcool fort. Root ne commente pas, attendant patiemment la suite.

– Je suis enceinte, murmure Zoe après avoir vidé son verre d'une traite. Eh oui, d'après mes calculs, c'est bien John le père...

– Tu vas le garder ? Je lui demande.

Elle me fixe d'un œil vide. Root me reprend, un brin exaspérée.

– Gen, vraiment ! En voilà des manières ! Ce n'est pas à toi de poser ce genre de question !

Elle se tourne vers sa femme et questionne :

– Tu vas le garder ?

Zoe baisse les yeux.

– Je ne sais pas encore...

Root opine en silence. Je réalise que le sujet « futur petit frère ou petite sœur » est clos pour ce soir, et je me remets à scruter le jeu pour calculer mon nouveau coup. Root en profite pour m'interroger :

– Alors cette première journée, Gen.

Je hausse les épaules pour toute réponse. Cela ne la dérange pas.

– Tu t'es fait des amis dans ta classe ?

– Ils sont tous nuls...

– Ah, mince, voilà qui est embêtant, j'espérais que tu pourrais jouer aux espionnes pour moi.

Je lève la tête vers elle et elle sourit avec malice tout en expliquant :

– Il y a, parmi tes petits camarades, un blondinet qui intéresse la Machine tout particulièrement...

Zoe se rapproche et s'assoit à côté de moi.

– Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Je demande curieuse.

– Gabriel...

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si extraordinaire ? Interroge Zoe.

– Eh bien, ma chérie, la machine le soupçonne d'être une sorte de futur moi. Entre nous, bien moins intelligent évidement, précise-t-elle d'un air grave. Mais surtout, il fait partie d'une liste dressée par Samaritain.

– Dans quel but ? Questionne toujours Zoe.

– Celui de faire de lui son prochain avatar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Shaw a disparu. Après mes accusations, elle est partie sans un mot et reste introuvable depuis une bonne semaine.

Devant le constat affligeant que mon ancien ange gardien – qui avait déjà pris sa retraite bien trop tôt – s'est envolée à tire d'aile, je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que d'avouer ma petite tirade mélodramatique à Root.

Évidemment, Zoe s'est pointée et Root n'a rien dit pour qu'elle disparaisse au moment où j'exposais les faits, précisant qu'elle n'avait aucun secret pour sa _femme_.

Root est restée silencieuse à la fin de mes explications, Zoe, en revanche, a précisé que si Shaw n'était pas venue « réclamer » Root, cela prouvait qu'elle était bien conne.

 _Mama_ _n,_ assise sur une des chaises de la cuisine, a levé les yeux vers sa femme, les bras croisés, nonchalamment appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, et a souri, les yeux pétillants.

– Serait-ce les hormones qui te rendent si... énergique, ma chérie.

Zoe a levé les yeux au ciel, exécutant quelques pas jusqu'au frigidaire pour attraper du jus d'orange tout en expliquant :

– Root, d'après ce que j'ai compris, Sameen et toi, c'est sacrément compliqué. Un peu comme John et moi. Sauf que je l'ai perdu. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait viré sa cuti, précise-t-elle pour elle-même...

Elle se sert un verre du jus de fruits, boit une gorgée et continue :

– Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, Shaw est une conne. Je vis avec toi depuis bientôt trois semaines car je suis censée être ta femme, même si tu négliges tes devoirs conjugaux... ajoute-t-elle d'un ton légèrement amer.

Root sourit et se mord la lèvre en la fixant intensément puis interrompt son petit discours :

– Dois-je prendre cela comme une invitation ?

– Oui, répond très sérieusement Zoe, faisant taire une Root qui pensait qu'elle jouait juste avec elle. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'une fois « ta folie » écartée, on arrive très vite à t'apprécier et même si je ne suis pas une fan de... L-word, dit-elle en me lançant un coup d'œil...

C'est incroyable ce que font les adultes pour soi-disant « préserver » les plus jeunes. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas comme si elles faisaient déjà semblant d'être ensemble, que je ne crois plus au Père Noël depuis longtemps ou que j'ai déjà entendu parler d'homosexuels et de lesbiennes.

– C'est dommage, il est sympa ce feuilleton, dis-je pour la couper dans son élan et la déstabiliser, je pense d'ailleurs que Root aime bien le couple Bette et Tina...

Zoe me regarde d'un air débile au possible, pendant que Root l'encourage à reprendre :

– N'écoute pas, Gen, ma chérie, j'ai toujours préféré Shane et Carmen... Mais vas-y, je t'en prie, continue. Il me semble que tu me déclarais ta flamme...

Ça fait presque trois semaines que l'on vit ensemble et on arrive toujours à se surprendre, c'est plutôt cool.

Zoe se racle la gorge et secoue brièvement la tête pour retrouver ses esprits.

– Shaw reviendra, et si Gen a réussi à lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête, elle reviendra pour toi. Quoi qu'il en soit, en attendant la femme de ta vie, si tu t'ennuies... je serai ravie de... t'épauler.

Je soupire, exaspérée, devant cette métaphore digne d'une réplique d'un film de moins de douze ans. Root, elle, joint les mains comme si elle allait prier et s'exclame aux anges :

– C'est la plus belle déclaration que l'on m'ait jamais faite...

– M'ouais, ça ne vaut pas un « A » non plus...

Zoe souffle longuement.

– Vous êtes désespérantes, dit-elle en sortant de la cuisine.

Root se tourne vers moi d'un air contrarié :

– Et voilà, tu l'as vexée. Je ne vous félicite pas, jeune fille, blesser sa propre mère de cette façon.

– T'auras qu'à me payer des séances chez le psy pour que j'arrête de culpabiliser. En attendant, va la rejoindre...

Elle me regarde légèrement étonnée :

– Qu'est donc devenu ton attachement dévoué à Shaw ?

– Zoe a raison, elle aurait dû venir te voir après que je lui aie parlé.

Root sourit tristement.

– Le drame de ma vie, Sameen n'arrive pas à s'apercevoir qu'elle tient à moi.

– Alors, console-toi dans les bras de Zoe...

– Vraiment, jeune fille, vous m'étonnez.

– Tâchez de ne pas faire trop de bruit, dis-je en attrapant une boîte de gâteaux, je n'aime pas mettre la télévision trop fort.

Au fond, avoir sa mère dans la même école, ce n'est pas si terrible. Quand je m'ennuie – parce que bien sûr, ici ou ailleurs, vous retrouvez les mêmes paons si sûrs d'eux et les mêmes bécasses – je vais dans le bureau de maman, et si elle est disponible, nous apprenons à nous connaître un peu mieux.

Zoe a eu une vie assez délire. Elle m'a expliqué son ancien métier et ce sera mon deuxième choix si espionne-psychiatre-anthropologue ne marche pas.

On parle du bébé aussi. Je vois bien qu'elle hésite à le garder. Elle m'a avoué n'avoir jamais voulu d'enfant et pourtant...

Assise en face de son bureau pendant une des récréations, j'essaie de lui remonter un peu le moral face à la déception de s'être fait piquer John par Harold.

– Dis-toi que si tu gardes l'enfant et que tu décides de le confier de temps en temps à John, Harold s'évanouira dès qu'il verra les couches pleines de merde...

Elle rit de ma remarque, puis secoue la tête.

– J'espère que tu n'utilises pas ce genre de langage en classe...

– Non, bien sûr que non, j'aurais dit « lange » à la place de couche. Tu peux me faire confiance, je sais éviter les mots trop crus qui risquent de choquer les coincés du coin.

Elle me sourit gentiment et confesse :

– Je t'aime bien, Gen...

– T'as seulement mis trois semaines pour t'en apercevoir ?

Encore une fois, elle me gratifie de son sourire puis se met à classer des dossiers sur son bureau en déclarant :

– Tu as entendu la nouvelle ? Le principal a eu une crise cardiaque il y a deux jours, il va être remplacé demain.

Je confirme et demande :

– Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

– Une femme... Elle fouille dans les _post-it_ devant elle, en attrape un, essaie de déchiffrer sa propre écriture et finit par y arriver. Une certaine... Kara Stanton ? Ça te dit quelque chose ?

– C'est le nom de ta future maîtresse ?

Zoe prend un air vaincu en précisant :

– Tu pourrais vraiment être la fille de Root...

Je souris de toutes mes dents, super fière de sa remarque, que je prends comme un compliment hors du commun.

– Ne te dénigre pas, lui dis-je avec compassion, il t'arrive aussi d'avoir de bonnes répliques...

Elle rit franchement et se reprend :

– Comment ça se passe ton observation du blondinet ?

Le _blondinet,_ à traduire par Gabriel, est devenu le nom de code pour le garçon que je surveille, parce qu'au fond, on trouve que ça lui va mieux.

– C'est un petit con, imbu de lui-même.

– Le langage, Gen !

Je la regarde, complètement désemparée :

– Mais ce n'est pas une insulte le mot _petit_ ?!

Elle abandonne. Il faut dire qu'entre Root et moi, elle en a du fil à retordre.

– En tout cas, dans la course à « Suis-je le prochain avatar de Samaritain ? », il gagnera haut la main.

– S'est-il aperçu que tu l'espionnais ?

– Pff, tu parles, il ne sait même pas que j'existe...

– Bien.

Nous entendons la sonnerie qui signifie que je dois retourner en classe. Je me lève et demande :

– Ça va entre Root et toi ?

– Oui..., répond-elle sur la défensive.

– Je veux dire sexuellement.

– Gen !

– Pardon, je me reprends, coupable en baissant la tête, lui signifiant ainsi que j'ai compris mon erreur. Je relève les yeux et croise son regard en déclarant. Je voulais dire, Root est un bon coup au pieu, non ? Parce que je t'entends crier de l'autre bout du couloir...

– Va en classe !

Je m'éloigne en riant et lui fait un clin d'œil en fermant la porte.

Je m'en fiche si je la choque, car elle l'a dit elle-même, elle m'aime bien.

Vu que Shaw a abandonné son poste, c'est Zoe qui nous reconduit chez nous. Quand elle finit après moi, je l'attends à la bibliothèque et en profite pour faire mes devoirs.

Dans la voiture, elle me précise qu'elle a eu affaire au blondinet aujourd'hui. Il est venu « corriger » un de ses cours pour la bonne cause. Apparemment, maman s'est trompée dans une date concernant une loi sur je ne sais plus quoi. Zoe a encore du mal avec sa fonction de prof de droit. D'ailleurs, elle est la première à reconnaître qu'enseigner cette matière à des adolescents est complètement absurde. Ils n'ont pas la maturité nécessaire pour tout comprendre. Qu'ils soient surdoués ou non.

– T'avais raison sur lui, me glisse-t-elle en entrant dans le parking.

– Il faudrait que Root le rencontre, ça pourrait être drôle.

Elle gare la voiture, coupe le contacte et me regarde en souriant :

– Elle n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

Nous discutons tranquillement jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrons pour nous retrouver face au salon totalement sans dessus dessous.

Nous nous regardons sans comprendre. La peur s'insinue en moi et alors que je me demande si le cadavre de Root git dans une des autres pièces, je capte le mouvement sur la gauche et ouvre la bouche à... une Shaw en débardeur et boxer, détendue, marchant tranquillement dans la pièce en tenant une bière à la main.

Elle s'arrête en nous voyant sur le pas de la porte, les yeux comme des soucoupes à son apparition.

Avant que la moindre d'entre nous n'énonce une pauvre parole, apparaît Root portant un t-shirt qui lui arrive jusqu'à mi-cuisse – visiblement sans rien dessous – et qui semble totalement absorbée par Sameen. Elle lui dit même doucement :

– Le salon ne fait pas partie du chemin qui mène à la chambre, mon cœur.

Finalement, elle se tourne vers ce qui obsède « son invitée » et nous remarque, toujours figées, à l'entrée de l'appartement. Son regard navigue de Shaw à Zoe puis elle déclare d'un ton faussement coupable à l'attention de sa femme :

– Chérie... c'est... c'est tout à fait ce que tu crois.

– Que tu te tapes le chauffeur ?

– Oui, répond Root en évitant son regard, prenant un air coupable.

– Tu es un cliché ambulant, ma chère, l'accuse froidement Zoe.

Root n'est pas dupe, personne ne l'est. Pourtant, c'est seulement à cet instant que je réalise que la complicité qui unit ces deux femmes, en train de simuler une vague scène de ménage dans un style anglais qui me fait penser à l'époque victorienne, est une véritable délectation pour elles.

Un jeu qu'elles apprécient réellement. Et si Shaw n'était pas revenue... ce couple qu'elles prétendent être aurait pu marcher pour de bon.

Ça me fait de la peine, parce que même si elle ne le montrera pas, Zoe va souffrir.

L'un des drames lorsqu'on a une petite vessie, c'est qu'on a tendance à oublier que boire avant de dormir est une mauvaise idée.

Bien au chaud, sous la couette, je tente vainement de me persuader que j'arriverai à finir la nuit sans visiter les toilettes. Peine perdue, je sais pertinemment que si je ne vais pas faire pipi rapidement, je passerai demain pour une fille de douze ans qui mouille ses draps !

Je me lève donc en maudissant l'Orangina qui allait de pair avec la pizza que m'a offert Root pour me remercier de l'avoir aidée à ranger le salon.

Nous avons tout nettoyé toutes les deux. Si j'ai bien tout compris, le bazar correspondait aux retrouvailles de Root et Shaw, au départ assez violentes – elles se seraient même battues –, puis la réconciliation sur l'oreiller, ou du moins sur un des canapés du salon, est arrivée assez vite.

Après notre « apparition inopportune », Shaw est partie rapidement à la demande de Root et, Zoe, elle, s'est éclipsée suite à la révélation que sa femme la trompait avec une personne appartement à la classe moyenne...

Root ne l'a pas retenue. Nous savions, elle et moi, que Zoe avait besoin d'être seule, alors on a passé la soirée à regarder une série nullissime en évitant soigneusement le sujet.

Je remarque que la cuisine est allumée et m'en approche, me demandant si Zoe est rentrée, en oubliant instantanément ma vessie pleine. Je me plaque contre le mur près de la porte entrebâillée, et écoute la conversation de mes deux mères.

Zoe, un verre de vin rouge à la main, adossée au comptoir, secoue la tête, dépitée, à une Root assise sur une des chaises de la table à quelques mètres :

– Vraiment te taper le chauffeur... je n'en reviens pas, Root.

– Je suis désolée, ma chérie, mais l'uniforme et le cambouis ont eu raison de mes dernières barrières...

Zoe reste de marbre même si son regard pétillant démontre qu'elle apprécie la répartie et continue d'un air blasé.

– Dois-je en conclure que le prochain sur la liste est notre jardinier ? Que l'odeur exotique d'un Magnolia prendra le pas sur la graisse et l'huile de vidange ?

Root émet un petit rire, se lève et s'approche d'elle, lui prend son verre, boit elle-même une gorgée puis le pose sur le comptoir, en répondant doucement :

– Zoe... J'ai été honnête dès le début...

– Je sais... simplement, je... je crois que je commençais vraiment à me prendre au jeu.

Root lui caresse doucement la joue et lui explique :

– Nous savions toutes les deux que nous n'étions qu'un amusement l'une pour l'autre. J'aime Sameen et tu aimes John.

– Pff, tu oublies qu'il couche avec un homme. Apparemment, toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens ont tendance à me préférer un autre modèle, précise-t-elle d'une voix teintée d'une aigreur nouvelle.

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, la corrige Root. John et Harold se consolent, c'est tout.

Zoe la regarde d'un œil, étonnée et Root continue :

– John est un preux chevalier, qui ignore à quel point tu tiens à lui. Sachant que nous étions en guerre contre Samaritain, il a préféré disparaître de ta vie, mais n'a-t-il pas été plus qu'heureux de te voir le lendemain de la soirée ?

Root sourit au léger rouge qui s'étale sur les joues de Zoe alors qu'elle souffle :

– Si...

– Quant à Harold, il a plus ou moins fait pareil. Il est terriblement amoureux de Grace, une femme qui vit en Italie et qu'il va retrouver plus vite qu'il ne le croit.

– Comment... ?

– Notre professeur guindé va devoir faire une conférence au pays des pâtes...

– Il n'ira pas.

– Bien sûr que si, il n'aura pas le choix, s'il ne veut pas griller sa couverture. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les détails, c'est ma spécialité, ma chérie, mais je pense que tu le savais déjà...

Zoe croise son regard et le rouge qui avait quitté ses joues vient de reprendre sa place. Ses yeux s'abaissent sur sa bouche.

– Ai-je le droit de dire que tu vas me manquer ? Confesse-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Root penche la tête sur le côté, se rapproche d'elle.

– Tu me manqueras aussi, Zoe, chuchote-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Je pense que c'est le moment pour moi de disparaître et ma vessie se rappelle tout d'un coup à mon esprit.

C'est la deuxième fois en moins d'un mois que je me retrouve dans ce bureau. Seule la décoration a changé. C'est fou ce que peut apporter une touche féminine à une pièce. L'antre du principal précédent brillait par sa « simplicité » due à la table vide, les dossiers bien alignés, le manque d'affiches, juste le mobilier froid, et cette atmosphère intimidante autour de vous que sa présence apportait, comme pour vous rappeler qu'il était le maître du lieu, et vous, la gamine qui lui devait obéissance.

Quand j'y pense, c'était l'illustration de la réalité, le principal et l'élève.

Avec elle, c'est différent. Oh, bien sûr, l'autorité suinte toujours autant via le mobilier et la tapisserie, et là encore, la force se dégage de la personne qui nous fait face, cependant, Kara Stanton possède quelque chose d'autre. Une sensualité naturelle très troublante. J'ai à peine douze ans et je la perçois, je me demande ce qu'il en est des adultes.

J'observe Zoe à la dérobée qui paraît fascinée par sa nouvelle patronne. Cette femme qui a décidé d'allier l'utile à l'agréable et surtout au pratique en « convoquant » une mère et sa fille, une professeure et une élève ensemble, histoire de faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Elle me plait, il y a quelque chose de facétieux chez elle, et aussi un secret qu'elle cache avec brio.

Vaguement soutenue par son bureau, debout devant nous, assises dans les fauteuils des « invités », elle nous scrute avec sérieux puis commence :

– Je vous ai fait venir pour mieux faire connaissance.

Intéressant et légèrement inquiétant, pourquoi faire connaissance, nous sommes des humaines lambdas qui se fondent dans la population de Manhattan...

– J'ai eu beaucoup d'échos à votre égard.

Mince, nous qui voulions passer inaperçues, c'est raté. J'évite de regarder _maman_ , que je sais nerveuse sous ses allures maîtrisées.

– Vraiment ? Réussit-elle à répondre, y ajoutant même une vague curiosité ennuyée.

Comment ai-je pu douter ? Zoe est aussi géniale que Root. La revoilà en Duchesse de Winchester, guère intimidée par une femme « du peuple » qui oserait presque la prendre de haut. Zoe en a vu d'autres, après tout, pas plus tard qu'hier, sa femme a avoué lui préférer le chauffeur !

Kara plisse élégamment les yeux, certainement étonnée de se retrouver dans un duel avec une femme qui ne s'en laissera pas compter pour deux sous. Elle se racle la gorge.

– Oui, hormis Gabriel, un de vos élèves – le nom de famille n'est pas nécessaire, tout le monde connaît le blondinet dans l'école – qui doute de vos connaissances en droit, tout le monde n'a que des éloges à faire vous concernant.

Zoe reste de marbre et je suis super fière d'elle. Toujours ce petit air pincé sur le visage, trahissant qu'elle aurait beaucoup mieux à faire que rester là, plantée sur cette chaise, à écouter la nouvelle venue lui faire des compliments.

Kara, voyant que « sa méthode de séduction » envers sa nouvelle employée est tombée à l'eau, se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

Je dois avouer qu'elle a un beau sourire. Je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai douze ans et la parade amoureuse des adolescents m'a plus dégoûté qu'autre chose. Elle ne m'a pas vraiment donné envie d'un rapprochement avec une fille ou garçon de mon âge. Non, et je dirais même, qu'à cet instant, j'aimerais presque avoir vingt ans de plus et tenter quelque chose avec elle.

Je fronce les sourcils en me demandant si je suis lesbienne – une question que je ne m'étais jamais posée – ou si l'environnement dans lequel j'évolue depuis un mois – cette sorte des _feux de l'amour_ version espions et I.A – m'influence malgré moi ?

Kara s'est méprise sur mon expression et reprend :

– Il n'y a pas de quoi t'inquiéter, Gen, j'ai essentiellement des bons retours sur ton attitude en classe. Les professeurs te trouvent sage, disciplinée et tes notes prouvent à quel point tu es douée...

– Forcément, c'est ma fille, lâche Zoe avec morgue.

Kara lui jette un coup d'œil, sourit d'une manière provocante et réplique :

– Vous êtes pourtant la seule professeur à critiquer son comportement.

– Quoi ?!

Je me tourne vers Zoe qui foudroie du regard la directrice. Kara retourne merveilleusement la situation, endossant à son tour le rôle d'un quelconque monarque anglais au flegme imperturbable.

Waouh... je crois que je vais compter les points entre elles, quand j'en aurais appris plus sur les messes basses de _maman,_ qui me regarde d'un air las...

– Tu n'apprends pas tes leçons, Gen, ose le nier.

Zut, j'ai failli me faire avoir, si je ne connaissais pas Zoe aussi bien, j'aurais vraiment pu croire qu'elle me réprimandait. Non, elle adopte seulement les airs de Zoe Groves, la mère de Gen Groves. Je hoche imperceptiblement la tête, pour lui signifier que j'ai compris et commence à me plaindre.

– Mais c'est chiant le droit !

– Le langage, jeune fille, me reprend-elle. Tu peux ne pas aimer le droit, mais sache pour ta gouverne que cela te sera utile dans la vie !

Je souffle comme si cette situation m'agaçait au plus haut point alors qu'en fait, je m'éclate carrément et Zoe aussi. Tromper cette Kara est vraiment cool.

– Ou alors, je pourrais faire comme maman et épouser une femme qui connait bien les lois...

Les yeux de Zoe se rétrécissent et elle demande méfiante :

– Serais-tu en train de m'avouer que t'aimes les filles, Gen ?

– …

– Alors ? Insiste-t-elle.

Elle est pire que Root... Zoe est la plus grande joueuse de tous les adultes que j'ai rencontrés. J'en reste baba.

Kara s'engouffre dans le silence que provoque mon trouble et remarque :

– Nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire un procès à Gen, nous...

– Vous permettez, je parle avec ma fille ? La coupe Zoe glaciale.

Kara en reste bouche bée. Zoe en profite pour se lever, me tire par le bras, m'extirpant du fauteuil d'un air en colère et reprend sa leçon de morale :

– Il est hors de question que tu deviennes lesbienne pour imiter tes deux mères, dit-elle en me poussant vers la sortie.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que nous nous retrouvons déjà dans le hall de l'école et qu'elle me fait un clin d'œil tout en m'accompagnant à ma classe.

– Bien joué le coup du mariage avec une femme. Cela nous a permis une belle échappatoire... je commençais à ne plus savoir comment faire avec notre nouvelle directrice. Elle cache très bien son jeu. Elle est dangereuse, crois-moi, j'ai appris à reconnaître ce genre de personne au fil du temps. Kara Stanton n'est pas qui elle prétend être et je dirais même que c'est une professionnelle. Il va falloir en parler à Root.

Zoe attend ma réponse et je lui souris parce que j'ai réalisé quelque chose.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Elle te plaît.

Zoe a la décence de ne pas jouer les offusquées ou de mentir. Elle soupire bruyamment en murmurant :

– C'est si évident ?

– Non, dis-je avec sérieux. J'ai mis du temps à m'en apercevoir et je suis certaine qu'elle n'a rien vu. Mais je suis étonnée, parce qu'à part avec Root, je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais qu'aux hommes ?

– Blâme ta mère pour ça, je ne regarde plus les femmes de la même manière maintenant.

– Tu vas tenter quelque chose avec elle ?

Zoe réfléchit sérieusement à ma question, semble peser le pour et le contre, et m'explique :

– Peut-être qu'en d'autres circonstances, j'aurais, en effet, essayé de la séduire... Or, avec Samaritain, je préfère rester sur mes gardes... Car si ça se trouve... elle travaille pour lui...

J'opine avec gravité, je pourrais rire de cette supposition, et c'est certainement ce que j'aurais fait sans ma propre mission, surveiller le blondinet depuis mon premier jour dans cette école, qui me rappelle que nous sommes en guerre...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Root a eu raison. Harold n'a pas eu le choix. Il est d'ailleurs à bord d'un vol pour l'Europe à l'heure qu'il est, et nous sommes assis à la station de métro à comploter pour détruire Samaritain.

John lance régulièrement des coups d'œil à Zoe qui reste incroyablement stoïque, bien que je sache parfaitement que dès ce soir, leurs retrouvailles seront célébrées, étant donné que « l'amant de passage » n'est plus dans les environs.

Va-t-elle lui dire pour le bébé ? Il faudra que je lui demande.

Root, comme à son habitude, couve des yeux une Shaw, qui fidèle à elle-même, paraît n'en avoir rien à foutre. Mais on ne me l'a fait pas à moi, je vois bien dans le regard de mon espionne préférée que les choses ont changé. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Elle est toujours incapable de s'excuser de m'avoir abandonné au pays des boutonneux.

– Bien, commence Root. Je vous ai réunis pour que nous puissions parler de la suite des évènements. Harold étant parti, j'ai pour intention de libérer la machine et de faire en sorte que Samaritain la capture et la tue.

Il n'y a pas à dire, Root a vraiment l'art de casser l'ambiance.

On n'entend plus que le « pouët-pouët » du jouet de Bear avec lequel s'amuse Leon un peu plus loin après cette déclaration.

– Je ne te savais pas du côté des traîtres, lâche Shaw.

Root ne s'embarrasse même pas à répondre. Elle préfère préciser à John.

– Figure-toi que l'école où se trouve Gen a une nouvelle directrice : Kara Stanton.

– Ce n'est pas possible, elle est morte, lui dit-il, aussi perturbé par la nouvelle que s'il venait d'apprendre qu'il n'y a plus de beurre dans le frigidaire.

Quand je disais que John était un véritable mur, impossible de tirer la moindre expression de lui.

– Oh ?! Aurais-je omis de te préciser que Greer l'a ramenée d'entre les morts et l'a embauchée ? S'exclame Root, jouant la parfaite cruche.

John reste silencieux et je vois bien Zoe hésiter à demander comment il la connait. Finalement, les retrouvailles joyeuses entre eux ce soir, vont peut-être tourner court quand elle saura qui est Kara Stanton. J'ai ce privilège car Root me l'a dit quand je lui ai révélé le nom de ma nouvelle principale, ayant été plus rapide que _maman_ sur ce point. Il ne m'a pas fallu bien longtemps pour comprendre que les anciens « partenaires » avaient dû plus d'une fois « s'épauler » – comme dirait Zoe – lors de leur différentes missions à travers le monde.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, Kara qui est là pour étudier le blondinet et assurer à Samaritain qu'il ferait un bon avatar, va surtout être notre billet d'entrée vers notre I.A adorée.

– Comment ? Demande Shaw, très intéressée.

– Ravie de voir, mon cœur, que tu as retrouvé la raison et ne semble plus me mettre dans un panier de crabes...

– …

– Figurez-vous, dit-elle en s'adressant à toute l'assemblée que c'est Gen qui m'a soufflé cette idée dont je me suis inspirée.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi. J'essaie désespérément de trouver quel trait de génie j'ai pu avoir auprès d'elle ses dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Root se redresse sur sa chaise et demande à la cantonade :

– L'un de vous est-il familier avec le paradoxe du chat de Schrödinger ?

Avant que je ne puisse dire le moindre mot ou ne serait-ce lever la main, Root m'avertit :

– Non, Gen. Tu n'as pas le droit d'aider tes petits camarades.

– Alors ? Demande-t-elle aux autres adultes.

Pendant qu'elle attend sagement, je me triture les méninges pour comprendre son plan puis m'exclame :

– La Machine sera le chat !

Je perçois l'éclat brillant dans les yeux de Root lorsqu'elle les pose sur moi.

– Mais... dis-je en réfléchissant, c'est débile.

L'éclat a disparu aussi vite qu'il est apparu.

– Vraiment ? Me demande-t-elle.

– Ben oui, Samaritain et la Machine sont des I.A, ils s'appuient plus facilement sur l'interprétation d'Everett que sur le Paradoxe Schrödinger, ou encore la théorie de la décohérence quantique !

À partir de cet instant – bien que je soupçonne que ça ait déjà plus ou moins commencé avec l'évocation du chat de Schrödinger – se met en place une discussion entre Root et moi à laquelle ne sont pas invités les autres membres autour de la table.

– Et puis de toute façon, dis-je sur ma lancé, Samaritain est loin d'être idiot, qui te dit qu'une fois qu'il aura la Machine, il ne la tuera pas au lieu de l'enfermer dans une boîte et de la faire souffrir ?

– Ce serait bien trop simple d'éliminer si promptement son ennemi, ne trouves-tu pas ? Bien trop _humain._ Une mort rapide ne l'intéresse pas. La détention du Général de l'armée qu'il combat est plus excitante pour lui.

– Peut-être, mais quel rapport avec le chat ou même le paradoxe ?

– Samaritain va s'appuyer sur le paradoxe pour torturer la Machine. Il l'enfermera et lui administrera des doses de virus à la place du matériau radioactif...

– Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

– Parce que comme la Machine, cette I.A est fascinée par ce paradoxe. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais apparemment l'idée de ce chat à fois mort et vivant l'obnubile. C'est une contradiction que les ordinateurs ne comprennent pas. Ils y reviennent systématiquement, et là, avec la Machine, il sera en mesure d'effectuer cette expérience, en remplaçant le chat par celle qu'il combat, et l'élément radioactif par un virus, s'improvisant bourreau en administrant le poison lui-même au lieu de supposer qu'il a peut-être été « ingurgité » par la Machine.

– Ou alors, même s'il l'enferme, il préfèrera s'appuyer sur la théorie des mondes multiples, l'interprétation d'Everett, pour calculer les différentes possibilités dues au choix de la Machine et en déduire une solution infaillible sur sa survie ou sa mort...

– Continue, m'encourage Root.

– Samaritain n'ouvrira jamais la boîte pour savoir si le chat est réellement mort ou encore vivant, il se contentera de penser qu'il est à la fois mort et vivant dans sa prison bien hermétique et cela lui suffira. Et de toute façon, tu t'appuies sur le chat, dans le paradoxe, et c'est la particule radioactive dont il est question.

– Tu as tout à fait raison, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai précisé que ce plan s'inspirait du chat de Schrödinger, Samaritain l'adaptera, comme nous, et préfèrera le chat aux virus dont il bombardera la Machine... Cela dit, tu oublies une chose, précise Root en souriant revenant à sa théorie.

– Qu'est-ce que j'oublie ?

– Qu'à l'instar du petit blondinet, Samaritain est un con imbus de lui-même, cette expérience l'amusera au début et pourtant, il ne pourra pas s'empêcher d'ouvrir la boîte, persuadé d'avoir gagné dans tous les cas, sauf que le virus qu'il administrera à la Machine ne fera qu'alimenter un autre mortel et bien enfoui chez elle...

Je cherche la réponse adéquate, toujours pas certaine d'être convaincue, quand Shaw nous interrompt :

– Hé, les Geeks ! Vous avez bientôt fini de jouer ?

Nous regardons Sameen soupirer, exaspérée :

– Si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez que Samaritain capture la Machine polluée par une sorte de virus lattant, qu'il l'enferme dans une grande boîte virtuelle, la torture en lui envoyant des pics de mimivirus plus ou moins mortels et qu'il ouvre, par la suite, lui-même cette boîte et ainsi se contamine et se tue par la même occasion ?

– C'est ça, acquiesce Root.

– Pourquoi vous êtes obligées de citer des théories à la mords-moi-le nœud de gens qui ont vécu au siècle dernier au lieu de dire les choses simplement ?

Root l'observe avec une surprise heureuse sur le visage :

– Oh, mon cœur, comment as-tu su que tous ces gens ont vécu au siècle dernier ?

Shaw la fusille du regard et s'apprête à répliquer, mais Leon – que personne n'a remarqué s'approcher – lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied :

– La Machine est un chat ?!

Nous nous tournons tous dans sa direction, un air désolé et un brin méprisant sur le visage sans lui répondre, puis je décide de continuer mon débat avec Root.

– Le fait qu'il soit orgueilleux n'est pas suffisant pour qu'il ouvre la boîte.

Root sourit.

– Alors, disons que Samaritain est prévisible...

– Comment le sais-tu ?

– Parce que la Machine a déjà calculé tous ses coups.

– Tu ne peux pas toujours te fier aux probabilités de la Machine, dis-je guère persuadée.

– Au contraire, tout comme Samaritain, la Machine est une I.A dont le seul défaut est... ?

– …

– D'être prévisible ! Bon, certes, nous allons l'aider dans son choix en faisant réapparaitre sur tous les réseaux, après la capture de la Machine, une copie d'elle qui viendra le narguer...

Et encore une fois, Leon réussit l'exploit de nous surprendre en chantonnant :

– _Mais... le matou revient, le jour suivant... Le matou revient, il est toujours vivant !_

Voyant notre expression, il s'empresse de chercher Bear des yeux en prétextant qu'ils n'ont pas fini de jouer et s'éloigne prestement.

– Quel est le rapport avec Kara ? Demande John sous le regard suspicieux de Zoe.

– D'accord, je veux bien croire que Samaritain ouvre la boîte, dis-je sans prendre en compte sa demande, mais cela pourrait prendre des années !

– D'après la Machine, il tiendra deux jours, cinquante-deux minutes et vingt-trois secondes avant d'ouvrir la boîte.

Je me renfrogne dans un coin. Root s'assure que je n'ai pas d'autre objection pour le moment et s'adresse à John.

– Zoe va draguer Kara, dit-elle à l'attention de sa femme et Kara tombera « accidentellement » sur une photographie de Zoe et toi dans notre salon. Zoe lui expliquera qu'il s'agit de « John Reese » un vieil ami qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis quelques mois, et à ce moment-là, Kara comprendra qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Elle avertira forcément Samaritain, et la Machine « essaiera » de cacher Zoe, puis Gen et moi, au grand méchant loup, « perdra », et se fera enfermer...

– Zoe ne ferait pas une « bêtise » aussi énorme, précise John.

– C'est marrant, j'aurais plutôt pensé que tu me dirais que Kara n'était pas branchée femme, mais bon, dit Root en haussant les épaules. Tu ne veux pas te venger du chauffeur ? Demande innocemment Root à Zoe.

– Tu veux dire en me tapant la directrice ? Je ne vais pas tomber si bas, répond-elle d'un air plein de dédain.

Le sourire complice qu'elles s'envoient n'échappe à personne et Shaw se racle la gorge en questionnant :

– La Machine est d'accord avec ce plan, que tu livres Zoe de cette manière à Samaritain ?

– Oui, du moins c'était l'idée la dernière fois que l'on s'est parlé...

– Elle te fait la tête ? Interroge Zoe.

Root fait une moue et explique :

– Depuis que j'ai livré Martine à Shaw et qu'elle l'a tuée, sans que la Machine soit d'accord au passage, elle a tendance à m'ignorer... Pourquoi crois-tu que nous nous soyons fait surprendre dans le salon par Zoe et Gen, précise-t-elle à Shaw. Je n'avais pas été prévenue de leur arrivée.

– Tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'elle pour te rendre compte qu'on rentrerait à un moment ou un autre, dis-je d'une voix supérieure.

– Gen ! La condescendance ne te va pas, me sermonne gentiment Root.

Je ferme la bouche et me mets à bouder dans mon coin, parce qu'être remballer par Root pour ce motif, c'est dur.

Shaw reprend la parole :

– Comme l'a dit Root, Kara peut aussi ne pas aimer les femmes. Dans ce cas-là, on ne va pas carrément demander à John de venir griller lui-même sa couverture et de la draguer comme si de rien n'était. Le problème, c'est qu'à part lui, je ne vois pas à quel autre homme proposer...

Tout le monde se tait, cherchant une solution et on entend en arrière fond Leon s'adresser à Bear d'une voix ringarde :

– Il est à qui le no-nos ? Il est à qui ? Hein ?!

Nous nous jetons tous un regard angoissé et John précise :

– Zoe n'aura aucun mal à séduire Kara, elle aime autant les hommes que les femmes et je parierais même que tu es tout à fait son type.

Le soupir de soulagement est collectif.

Zoe reste silencieuse. Je la vois qui hésite à énoncer le fond de sa pensée. Elle me regarde un instant, puis demande à John.

– Kara a été ta partenaire, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, répond-il du bout des lèvres.

– Penses-tu réellement qu'elle ne verra pas le piège venir ?

John la détaille avec sérieux.

– Ne croit-elle pas que tu es mariée avec Root ?

– Si.

– Alors, non, si tu la joues finement, tu pourrais l'avoir sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Zoe sourit à l'ambiguïté du verbe avoir et ce qu'il souligne, c'est à dire le véritable problème.

Je comprends ce qu'il se passe, je sais qu'elle lui plait. Elle a peur de se trahir ou de s'attacher à Kara. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Zoe était du genre cœur d'artichaut. Elle a bien commencé à développer quelque chose pour Root, mais je me disais que c'était parce qu'elle lui avait fait découvrir un « autre monde », et elle semble penser qu'avec Kara, cela pourrait devenir sérieux ?

Elles viennent juste de se rencontrer ! C'est absurde !

Je m'apprête à le faire remarquer quand Root me donne un coup de pied sous la table, m'intimant le silence. Elle aussi a bien vu le trouble de Zoe et cela la perturbe, je le vois sur la ligne d'inquiétude qui lui barre le front.

– Je propose que nous reparlions de cela plus tard, dit-elle. En attendant, Zoe et Gen vont encore rester avec moi cette semaine.

Ce n'était pas prévu, et John et Sameen ne paraissent pas apprécier ce changement de programme.

– Ordre spécifique de la Machine, conclut Root d'une voix froide, ne leur donnant pas la possibilité de protester.

On a osé changer de restaurant. Après les pizzas, le thaïlandais est à l'honneur ce soir. Nous mangeons en silence dans la cuisine. C'est drôle, nous nous retrouvons plus souvent dans cette pièce que n'importe quelle autre de l'appartement. Le salon est cool, la terrasse extraordinaire, et pourtant c'est la table de la cuisine qui nous accueille systématiquement. En Russie, la cuisine n'était jamais la pièce de la famille, c'était l'endroit où les femmes trimaient pour nous, et une fois terminé, elles étaient plus qu'heureuses de changer de décor. Mais à y bien réfléchir, je crois qu'ici, c'est ma pièce préférée.

Je médite tranquillement au poids qu'une cuisine intégrée a sur ma vie quand Root finit par dire :

– Qu'est-ce qui te plait chez elle ?

Pas besoin d'être Einstein pour deviner qu'elle parle de Kara.

Zoe repousse son assiette vide et fixe calmement Root.

– Serais-tu jalouse, mon amour ? L'idylle entre toi et le chauffeur est déjà terminée ?

Root sourit discrètement.

– Ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

– Pourquoi, c'est trop méprisant ?

– Non. Simplement elle a démissionné, elle n'est plus notre chauffeur.

Je bois du petit lait en les regardant.

– Réponds à ma question, reprend Root.

Zoe se lève et va se servir un verre. J'aimerais bien moi aussi siroter un verre whisky de temps en temps, mais curieusement, alors que me faire conduire une voiture à mon âge ne paraît pas embarrasser Root, me voir avec un verre d'alcool à la main m'a été interdit dès le premier soir.

Allez comprendre...

– Je me connais, explique Zoe. Physiquement, elle m'attire, et en plus, maintenant que je sais qu'elle est une ancienne espionne, ce sera du tout cuit pour elle. Kara est une sorte de John et toi réunis... que veux-tu que je te dise... je vais fondre.

– Tu me déçois, lâche Root.

– C'est de ta faute, précise Zoe, avant de te connaître, je n'avais jamais regardé une femme de cette façon.

– À d'autres ! Répond Root en riant. Si tu as « craqué » avec moi, c'est que les femmes t'ont toujours plu, n'essaie pas de me mettre cette découverte sur le dos.

Zoe soupire. Root se lève et vient vers elle.

– Écoute, tu es perdue, c'est tout. Il y a deux mois, ta vie était plus simple, et puis tu as manqué de te faire tuer, tu m'as rencontrée, et te voilà enceinte...

J'aimerais tellement relever la dernière remarque de Root et faire une blague stupide sur la paternité du bébé. Parce que même si je l'ai déjà faite à Shaw, ce n'est pas encore arrivé avec mes deux mères. Mais je sais qu'il faut que je me taise, sinon je vais être envoyée dans ma chambre comme une adolescente incapable de respecter un moment entre adultes.

– Tu vas y arriver, assure Root. Pour le moment, tes hormones t'en font voir de toutes les couleurs, c'est normal...

Zoe la regarde d'un air blasé, utiliser sa grossesse pour expliquer son béguin pour la directrice est franchement débile. Tout à fait dans mon genre... Je sens que Zoe a même envie de rire, parce que cet argument est plus que grotesque et qu'évidement, Root le sait parfaitement.

Elle finit par baisser les yeux en murmurant.

– Je ne serai pas responsable de ce qu'il va se passer entre nous...

Root lui sourit avec tendresse.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, nous assurerons tes arrières, et arriverons avant le moment fatidique...

Zoe croise son regard et demande :

– Tout ce que je dois faire, c'est l'amener ici, pour qu'elle voie une photographie ?

– Oui, Gen ou moi, on vous interrompra et Kara partira avec son information, prévenir Samaritain.

– Très bien, soupire Zoe. Alors je vais me sacrifier.

Root me fait un clin d'œil, reconnaissant l'humour pince sans rire dans la dernière phrase de Zoe et je hoche la tête sans dévoiler l'angoisse qui me mange les entrailles.

Si vraiment Zoe n'est pas sûre de ce plan, ne devrions-nous pas lui faire confiance et en chercher un autre ?

N/A : Voici quelques petites précisions sur les différentes théories de physique quantique énoncées dans ce chapitre. Source : Le magazine comprendre les sciences : 50 concepts pour comprendre la physique quantique.

 **En mécanique quantique, une particule peut se révéler dans plusieurs états à un moment donné.**

Le chat de Schrödinger, appelé aussi le paradoxe de Schrödinger (1935) :

Il s'agit d'une expérience de pensée qui a pour but de révéler les contradictions de la théorie quantique. L'expérience consiste a enfermer un chat dans une boîte où se trouve un matériau radioactif, un appareil pour détecter la radioactivité couplé à un marteau et une fiole de poison. On suppose que le matériau radioactif, s'il émet une particule, agit sur le marteau et casse la fiole répandant un gaz qui tue le chat. Il existe une chance sur deux que matériau émette cette particule au bout d'une minute. Au bout de 60 secondes donc, soit la particule est émise, soit non, mais quoi qu'il en soit le système n'évolue plus après ce temps donné. Or, la mécanique quantique précise que tant que la boîte n'est pas ouverte pour observer, l'atome radioactif se trouve en même temps dans un état intact (particule non émise) et désintégré (particule émise). Et donc, que le chat est à la fois mort et vivant.

L'interprétation d'Everett ou la théorie des mondes multiples (1957) :

Elle s'appuie sur l'équation de Schrödinger. Dans l'interprétation d'Everett, il existe un monde où le chat est vivant et un monde où il est mort. En ouvrant la boîte pour observer le résultat, on choisit l'un des deux mondes. On se restreint ainsi à un monde et cela conduit à définir les états ou les faits relativement à un observateur. Les mondes multiples étant indépendants, ils sont inobservables depuis un monde particulier.

Cette hypothèse n'a jamais été prouvée et a même été décriée par la communauté scientifique à l'époque. Elle est cependant, devenue très populaire grâce aux auteurs de science-fiction qui l'ont largement répandue.

Et à titre personnelle, elle me fait toujours penser à l'épisode 11 de la saison 4 de POI, _If, what, else,_ durant lequel la Machine calcule différentes possibilités...

La théorie de la décohérence quantique (1970) :

Cette théorie propose une solution au problème de la disparition des états quantiques superposés au niveau macroscopique. Ainsi, d'après cette théorie, l'environnement d'un système quantique oblige ce dernier à réduire, lui-même, sa particule (en fait il y en a plus d'une) et de sélectionner un état.

Donc...

En physique quantique le chat et à la fois mort et vivant.

La théorie de la décohérence quantique, elle, ramène tout ça dans la physique classique au niveau macroscopique... où Le chat est mort ou vivant.

Voilà... Facile, non ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Zoe s'attèle à la tâche. Je la vois user du moindre prétexte pour entrer dans le bureau de la directrice. Je crois qu'elle est sur la bonne voie. Je remarque leurs regards complices qu'elles se lancent parfois au réfectoire ou lors d'une rencontre dans les couloirs.

Je dirais même qu'elles sont déjà passées à l'acte et ce bien plus vite que ce que je pensais. Moins d'une semaine après que Zoe ait accepté la proposition de Root, la voilà déjà dans les bras de Kara. Elles valent largement les adolescents de mon ancienne école.

Je le remarque aussi à Kara qui paraît plus souriante que les premiers jours. Zoe, je n'en parle carrément pas, elle rayonne. En même temps, cette nouvelle « aura » pourrait aussi être dû à sa grossesse.

Plus le temps passe et plus je me dis qu'elle va garder le bébé.

Et John dans tout ça ? Il ignore toujours l'existence de son futur bambin.

Tout ce que je sais pour le moment, c'est que durant _l'attrapage de la perfide directrice par la fausse professeure sous hormones_ – le titre de ma nouvelle étude – il a été un peu mis de côté. Zoe n'ayant d'yeux que pour Kara, comme elle nous l'avait dit, argue auprès de lui son incapacité à gérer deux amants en même temps.

J'aimerais bien dire qu'il le prend mal, or, comme à son habitude, il est aussi expressif qu'une porte de prison.

.

Les jours ont passé lentement dans une monotonie extraordinaire, mais c'est pour ce soir. Zoe a tout prévu, Root « part en voyage à Los Angeles » environ une heure avant que Kara ne vienne à la maison et moi... ben, je serai chez mon oncle Leon. En gros, ça veut dire que je vais faire une nouvelle partie de paintball à la station de métro.

Nous avons répété en fin d'après-midi le scénario de ce soir une dernière fois.

Je suis dégoûtée parce qu'en attendant dix-neuf heures, moment fatidique où Root découvrira l'infidélité de sa femme, je me retrouve à faire l'arbitre. Ma _mère_ qui était censée être à l'aéroport s'est dit qu'elle pouvait bien patienter à la station de métro avec nous et m'a piqué la place dans l'équipe de Shaw.

Root m'a promis de se faire pardonner pour cette usurpation de dernière minute, avec l'achat certain d'un véhicule en fin de semaine.

Étonnement, le fait de savoir que je vais hérité d'une voiture haut de gamme ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

Shaw, elle, m'a regardée bouder et a précisé que je ferai un bon arbitre, vu que je suis incapable – du moins pour le moment a-t-elle jugé bon de préciser – de tenir correctement une arme, même fausse.

Bref, les deux foldingues ensemble, ont, bien entendu, écrasé les hommes.

En ce qui me concerne, je fais toujours la tête pendant que nous nous rendons à l'appartement. Root toute heureuse commente la partie et l'incompétence de Leon :

– Vraiment, il aurait dû savoir que prendre Bear en otage énerverait encore plus Shaw et qu'elle n'en ferait qu'une bouchée... Et puis John qui a essayé de lui venir en aide, comment n'a-t-il pas senti que nous n'attendions que ça pour les anéantir ?!

Root n'a pas l'air de s'offusquer que je ne lui réponde pas, elle continue ses inepties jusqu'à la porte d'entrée puis finit par se taire, redescendant un peu sur Terre.

Elle a ses affaires avec elle, une valise que je tire en la suivant dans l'entrée en direction du salon. La justification de sa présence aux amantes éperdues, sera que son vol a été annulé et qu'elle a décidé de prendre l'avion le lendemain, me récupérant au passage chez son frère Leon.

Nous avons vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. À la place de gémissements ou de cris bien spécifiques, le silence règne dans le salon. Nous nous regardons et décidons d'un comme un accord de vérifier toutes les pièces, chacune de notre côté.

Nous nous retrouvons près des canapés, bredouilles. Root décide d'appeler le portable de Zoe. La sonnerie nous parvient, étouffée, par le coussin d'un des sofas posé dessus.

Root tente d'en savoir plus auprès de la Machine qui l'informe qu'elle ne sait pas où Zoe se trouve.

Elle a disparu.

Ou plutôt, le fait qu'elle ne soit pas là, signifie qu'une chose... Kara l'a enlevée.

.

Un peu plus de deux jours, nous savons que c'est le moment où Samaritain va se faire prendre à son propre jeu et mourir face à la Machine.

Root et sa Déesse ont décidé d'accélérer les choses. À défaut de se faire capturer en voulant dissimuler Zoe et moi à Samaritain, la Machine sera faite prisonnière en essayant de la retrouver.

La voilà donc enfermée depuis bientôt vingt-quatre heures et toujours aucun signe de Zoe.

Je suis à fleur de peau, là sur cette chaise, dans la station de métro, envoyant une balle de tennis au loin pour que Bear me la rapporte.

Et forcément, c'est maintenant que Shaw vient me voir. Disons plutôt, elle traîne une chaise à mes côtés et s'assoit sans un mot, accueillant souriante Bear qui revient et jappe comme un fou à ses encouragements et caresses.

Moi, je croise les bras et fais la tête.

Après plusieurs minutes de ce silence pesant, Bear nous ayant abandonné – parti manger sa pâtée – elle me tend quelque chose. Je reconnais la médaille que je lui avais donné lors de nos adieux devant mon école, il y a un an.

Elle se met à parler doucement tout en regardant ses chaussures et je tends l'oreille pour mieux l'entendre.

– Gen, ta médaille, je l'ai tout le temps gardé avec moi. Si je ne suis pas venue te voir, c'était pour te protéger, pour ne pas que Samaritain puisse te retrouver... Sache que tu as toujours été là, à travers ce bout de ferraille. Chaque jour, ton ordre de Lénine restait à mes côtés et peu importait l'endroit où je me trouvais... Un jour, il y a un type dans un bar qui m'a vu la regarder. Il s'est approché et s'est moqué de moi. J'ai failli le tuer, il s'en est tiré simplement parce qu'Harold m'a appelé pour me dire que John m'attendais pour que je l'aide sur un nouveau numéro. Ça m'a ramené au présent et je l'ai laissé sur le sol du bar à moitié mourant... Je crois, que depuis six mois, il est en rééducation... Autre chose, Gen, j'ai essayé de suivre ton conseil, d'écouter ces voix à l'intérieure de moi. Ce n'est pas facile... Je pense que j'entends parfois des chuchotements, c'est lent, pourtant j'ai remarqué que le volume s'intensifie petit à petit... Je t'ai peut-être laissé physiquement dans cette école, mais je ne t'ai jamais quitté...

Elle se lève et s'éloigne sans un mot. Après quelques instants – le temps qu'il me faut pour digérer, ou du moins comprendre toutes les subtilités de sa déclaration – je me lève à mon tour et me précipite vers elle, l'enlaçant sans ménagement. Shaw me rend mon étreinte.

On se fiche toutes les deux éperdument de savoir si quelqu'un nous voit.

.

Deuxième jour sans nouvelles de Zoe. La copie de la Machine inonde tous les réseaux et cela rend « fou » Samaritain, Root nous le confirme.

Troisième jour, toujours pas de Zoe, mais c'est officiel Samaritain est mort. Plus de trace du Big S nulle part.

On a gagné et on a perdu un soldat valeureux.

Je ne veux plus retenir mes larmes, ça ne sert à rien.

Assise dans la rame du métro, seule à parler avec notre chère I.A, je me morfonds. Root, Shaw, John la cherchent désespérément, la Machine a eu une piste et les a envoyé dans le Montana.

Je lève les yeux vers la porte, m'attendant à voir Leon qui nous rapporte à manger et... Zoe se dresse en haut des marches, me regardant avec soulagement, Kara sérieuse et visiblement blessée, se trouve derrière elle...

.

Kara est enfermée dans ce qu'ils appellent tous la « deuxième cage de Faraday ». D'après ce que j'ai compris, il s'agit d'une copie d'une cage qui existait déjà dans une bibliothèque, leur ancienne planque avant la station de métro, d'où le mot « deuxième ».

C'est mon tour de garde. Je la surveille. Ma « directrice » ne semble pas apeurée d'être prisonnière, seulement légèrement ennuyée.

Il n'a pas fallu plus de vingt minutes après leur arrivée pour voir apparaître tout le monde. Apparemment, la Machine les a prévenu du retour de « la fille prodigue », elle ne m'a rien dit à moi car c'était une « surprise ».

Merde ! Entre l'autre timbrée qui vient de m'offrir une BMW et l'ordinateur super nova qui s'amuse avec mes sentiments, ce sont les montagnes russes ici.

« Les montagnes russes »... D'accord, je ne dis plus rien.

Zoe nous a tout racontée. Kara a bel et bien vu la photo de John et a décidé d'agir, elle a enlevé Zoe pour la livrer à Samaritain, brisant par ce biais le petit cœur de sa nouvelle conquête.

Elle l'a laissée aux mains du « vice-président de l'empire de Samaritain » un dénommé Greer, pendant deux bonnes heures, puis est revenue récupérer « la femme de sa vie », comprenant son erreur, et tuant au passage le lieutenant de la bande, un certain Lambert. Durant l'altercation, le fameux Greer a réussi à s'échapper, blessant Kara d'une balle dans la jambe.

Elles se sont, ensuite, cachées, restant invisibles, tout le long de l'agonie de Samaritain, et après avoir découvert sa mort, Zoe a essayé de contacter la Machine qui les a aidée à venir à la station.

Sameen a soigné Kara, qui se l'était déjà joué _Docteur Queen femme médecin_ avec un couteau, et avait réussi à extraire la balle. Arrachant, par la même occasion, quelques lambeaux de muscles – un véritable travail de boucher d'après Shaw– bien qu'elle ait avoué que ce n'était pas évident vu l'endroit où était logée la balle de réussir sans être médecin. Kara a même provoqué, par cette chirurgie improvisée, une méchante infection et une fièvre continue qui nous a permis de la maintenir sans problème et de l'enfermer.

Kara a déliré à cause d'un début de septicémie quasiment toute une semaine. Zoe en était malade.

Personne ne veut lui faire confiance, sauf Zoe, évidemment qui lui a tout pardonné.

Greer n'a pas eu le temps de commencer la moindre torture avec elle nous a-t-elle dévoilé, sauf, si on estime que prendre une tasse de thé avec un vieil anglais qui vous détaille tout ce qu'il compte vous faire subir en est une. Alors, en attendant son sort, l'ancienne ennemie fait les cent pas dans cette cage pas vraiment dorée.

Assise, face à la lionne boitillante qui tourne en rond, les grillages me protégeant de ce carnivore qui me mangerait tout cru, je consigne mes observations sur le monde incongru des adultes dans mon petit carnet.

Il n'y a pas à dire, les grandes personnes sont juste des adolescents en puissance.

Plus barrés, tout aussi stupides et guère pragmatiques. Rien que Zoe et Kara me le prouvent. Deux femmes donnant l'illusion d'avoir la tête sur les épaules, folles l'une de l'autre après seulement trois jours de collaboration... C'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser... En plus, si je me rappelle bien, Root m'a prévenue qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Sameen grâce à une pauvre réplique à propos d'un fer à repasser...

Et on s'étonne que le monde ne tourne pas rond ?!

Je suis des yeux la prisonnière qui s'est rassie et vient de fermer les paupières. J'ai pitié d'elle, je devrais lui apporter un livre... À défaut, autant lui faire la causette.

– Pourquoi t'a sauvé Zoe ? Je lui demande sans préambule.

Faut lui montrer qui est la patronne ici, avec, direct, le tutoiement. Elle n'est plus ma directrice, elle n'est plus qu'une prisonnière et moi son gardien.

C'est bidon ce que je viens de dire. Je me doute bien qu'elle va rester avec nous... alors, franchement, pourquoi je continuerai à la vouvoyer ?

Elle soupire en confessant :

– Parce qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte...

Je plisse les yeux attendant la suite.

– … et que c'était moi le père.

J'entends le rire de mon grand-père à l'arrière de mon cerveau et sa remarque : « Eh bien, encore une nouvelle recrue digne de la bande ! ».

Je lui réponds mentalement qu'elle m'a piquée une réplique que je comptais sortir, au bon moment, et qu'avant de l'intégrer dans notre groupe, j'attendrais de voir si elle est bien comme nous...

Bon, c'est officiel, je viens de m'affirmer – parce que je me parle, mon grand-père n'existe plus, cette voix n'est qu 'un vague substitut de mon inconscient pour accepter plus facilement sa mort – que je suis à l'image de mes tuteurs légaux : totalement marteau...

Je viens aussi de comprendre que je serai le sujet de ma nouvelle étude... ça craint.

Kara me fixe légèrement souriante. Mince, elle a des côtés comme Root, c'est bien vrai. Mais elle n'arrivera pas à me déstabiliser... Je recommence avec mes questions.

– Tu l'aimes, Zoe ?

– Oui.

Elle n'a pas l'air de mentir.

– Tu travaillais pour Samaritain, tu crois qu'on va te faire confiance ?

– Non.

J'ai saisi, elle fait des réponses courtes, histoire de ne pas trop en dire. Je l'attaque à nouveau.

– Tu vas rester enfermée encore longtemps...

– Je sais, mais je m'en fiche.

– Ah ! Dis-je victorieuse, puis je fronce les sourcils. Vraiment ?

Elle s'adosse à sa chaise et me regarde en silence, jaugeant dans sa tête si elle peut se confier à une gamine de douze ans. Elle hausse les épaules, et commence :

– Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse avant de rencontrer Zoe... J'ai passé ma vie à torturer ou tuer des gens, à voyager et n'en avoir rien à faire de rien...

 _Très Shaw_ , je pense intérieurement.

– … Je ne sais pas pourquoi, le déclic s'est fait avec elle. Ou pourquoi, j'ai eu envie d'arrêter de bouger, du moins pour quelque temps... Oh, je n'ai pas voulu l'accepter au début, c'est pour ça que je l'ai livrée à Greer... et puis je suis revenue. C'est fou, hein ? J'ai l'impression d'être une ado attardée qui craque pour la _pompon-girl_ du lycée.

C'est ce que je disais... Juste des boutonneux en puissance, et c'est elle qui l'a attesté !

Je soupire exaspérée.

– Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, je suis la plus adulte de tous ici.

Kara, en premier lieu, étonnée par ma réponse, se met à rire. Une fois calmée, elle me sourit franchement :

– Je pense qu'on s'entendra bien toi et moi...

.

Un mois, c'est le temps nécessaire qu'il a fallu pour que tout le monde s'accorde à sortir Kara de sa cage. Root a totalement ignoré les dires de la Machine lui affirmant que Kara avait bien changé, qu'elle n'était pas une menace pour nous, se mettant à dos l'I.A, qui pour la punir, a décidé de ne plus lui parler. Je crois que ça été le déclencheur de la libération de l'ancienne espionne.

Root ne tient pas très longtemps si elle n'a pas sa voix préférée dans sa tête...

Zoe a fini par avouer sa grossesse à John qui s'est fendu d'un sourire, et j'étais là ! J'ai vu ses dents !

John, Kara et Zoe forment un trio étonnant. John ne desserre pas les dents – ce qui me ramène à mon exploit de les avoir vu – dès qu'elle est là. Il a bien compris, Kara aussi d'ailleurs, que s'il n'acceptait pas ce compromis, Zoe, peu conciliante, s'en irait, élèverait son enfant loin d'eux, ne voulant pas décider avec qui vivre pour le moment.

La Machine pense que Zoe ne choisira jamais...

Ainsi, Zoe et moi sommes les « victimes d'une garde alternée », quand elle est avec John, je pars chez Root et Shaw – même si Sameen ne l'avouera pas, elles vivent quasiment ensemble – et lorsqu'elle est avec Kara, je repars chez Zoe qui a gagné le magnifique duplex à Manhattan dans toute cette histoire.

John, je le vois très régulièrement à la station, et honnêtement, ça me suffit comme présence masculine dans ma vie pour le moment. Je l'observe de temps en temps, surprenant quelques regards en coin vers Leon qui est resté avec nous, et je souris car ce _soap opera_ ne se finira jamais...

Harold a appelé, sa femme et lui vont revenir après les vacances de Noël nous rendre une petite visite. Cette Grace a l'air de lui faire du bien, il accepte que Root soit plus ou moins en charge.

Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il sache que la Machine est totalement libre...

Quoi qu'il en soit, ponctuée de quelques missions pour débusquer et exécuter les anciens sbires de Samaritan, comme Greer il y a deux semaines, l'équipe a repris sa routine sur les numéros et continue ses surveillances, agrémentée d'une nouvelle espionne Kara, d'une « négociatrice géniale » Zoe, et d'une adolescente débrouillarde, moi.

J'ai fait la connaissance de Fusco, un flic qui travaille avec John, un type qui dit tout ce qu'il pense et n'en a rien à fiche des conséquences quand il nous traite de dingos sous acides.

Je l'aime bien.

.

Aujourd'hui c'est la première échographie de Zoe. Tout le monde est là, sauf Harold, Grace, Fusco et Leon. Le médecin, en premier surpris par le petit groupe que nous formons, a préféré ne rien dire devant l'expression de Shaw.

Zoe, grande diplomate, a décidée d'apaiser l'ambiance en faisant les présentations.

– Voici, Gen ma fille dit-elle en me pointant du doigt. Samantha, ma femme, l'autre mère de Gen, John, le père du futur bébé, Kara, ma maîtresse et Sameen... le chauffeur.

Root se racle la gorge et Zoe confuse se reprend.

– Pardon, Sameen _était_ notre chauffeur, elle ne travaille plus pour nous...

Shaw reste impassible, Root lève les yeux au ciel et ajoute.

– Sameen est mon amante... Nous sommes une famille recomposée, explique-t-elle en battant des paupières au médecin qui ne semble pas insensible au charme qu'elle lui fait.

Avant que ça ne dégénère, car Shaw n'apprécie que moyennement le jeu de Root, je change de sujet en fixant l'image du fœtus – ne sachant pas s'il s'agit d'une fille ou un garçon, il est encore trop tôt pour ça – sur l'écran de l'échographe.

– Ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il a déjà tes oreilles John...

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi et je souris à pleines dents. Ma ruse a marché, l'atmosphère se réchauffe et j'écoute le petit groupe qui y va de commentaires plus absurdes les uns que les autres sur la ressemblance parentale.

J'aperçois Zoe qui me souffle un « merci ».

J'entends le rire chaud de mon grand-père dans ma tête et je suis heureuse parce que même s'ils agissent parfois comme de véritables gamins... je les aime tous, ils sont ma nouvelle famille.

Fin.

.

.

N / A : Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire de près ou de loin, en laissant des reviews ou non. Merci au follows et favoris.


End file.
